Jealous waiting for Jalice
by Twilightrox1296
Summary: Alice Cullen is the only single one out of her BFF's. When Rose's brother Jasper comes back from College and his girlfriend Caitlyn, jealousy washes over her. But will she always be Jealous or will it become Jalice Jasper Alice ..All Human JasperxAlice
1. Jasper's Back

**Hi there, you who is reading this currently. Okay, this is my fourth fanfic, and my first from a couple other than Bella and Edward. Don't worry, the story is good [at least I think it is]. Give it a chance? Please? Like the title? I chose it myself. Okay enough babbling, here is Jalice [Jasper & Alice] fanfic..BTW: Jalice [Jasper + Alice]**

**Jealous Waiting for it to be Jalice..**

_**Alice:**_

"I like this one"

"No that one goes prettier with it" I explained.

"But Alice-"

"Never question Alice"

Bella was questioning me-here at the mall in Forever 21, which bracelet went better with the dress for Rosalie that we were buying for her first date. Rosalie picked out the dress of course, and as she went to try it on, me and Bella were arguing. Bella's jaw dropped and she was staring at something, I followed her eye path and saw why she was so surprised.

"Oh. My. God" Me and Bella said at the same time.

"Do you like it?" Rosalie asked.

"It's perfect. You look gorgues. Oh my God we are totally buying it."

"Do you think Em will like it?" she asked

"Of course he would like it unless he was blind. You can go in a tee and jeans and still pull it off." Bella explained, and I had to agree with her on that one.

"Thank you guys!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"Which bracelet do you think goes better?" I asked Rosalie.

"None" Rosalie said. "I already bought accessories with you yesterday remember, Alice?"

"Oh yeah" I said remembering. "Oh okay, well Bella I still think this bracelet is cuter"

"Is not"

"Is too"

"Is not"

"Okay fine I don't want to argue anymore, let's just get out of here. You win" Bella said

"Yay!" I exclaimed as I twirled and went to the cash register.

We bought the dress and left the store. I was sad, I didn't get to go to any more stores like American Eagle or Claires. Bella thought I was girly, I just thought that the mall was where I wanted to live.

As we headed into the parking lot, we hopped into Rosalie's new car that "her brother" bought her. Rosalie's brother finished college, and had a part-time job with Carlisle at the hospital so he was really rich. The whole 15 years that I have known Bella and Rose, I only saw Rose's brother when he visited for vacation like 7 years ago, so yeah it's been a while. He only spent elementary school here in Forks, and decided to get into Health Careers at a young age, and was sent to live with their aunt somewhere in New York.

I started talking to Bella and Rosalie and soon we were there. We were all neighbors, my house in the middle of Rosalies and Bella's so we practically lived together. I headed to my house, but realizing I left my lip gloss in Rosalie's guest room, I ran after Rosalie and went in along side her. She went to the bathroom, and I went upstairs into the guest room.

The door was closed, but I let myself in and saw a shirtless blonde man in there putting on a shirt. He stared at me.

"Uh, I'm sorry, I should really learn to knock. I just left my lip gloss in here. You know what? Uh bye" I said and ran out of the room blushing red. I ran down the steps, as Rosalie came out of the bathroom.

"Uh Rose, you're brother is back" I said.

**Okay that's it.**

**First chapter is done.**

**You like?**

**You know one of my favorite colors is green, kind of like that box that says Review. Cmon I know your itching to. **

**Please review if you want me to continue the story and give me some feedback.**

**Thank you :]**


	2. HOT Brothers and Insomnia

**I am very happy to see some people have already started reading **** I am very happy that you guys read and review so fast. Thanks! Now here is Chapter 2 and it will start out with Jasper's point of view..**

_**Jasper:**_

"Im home!" I yelled as I barged into my own house. Apparently, nobody was home. How nice. I took my bags into the guest room and decided to pick out some clothes to wear after I took a shower. I laid them on the guest bed and ran into the shower. I tried to waste as much time as possible in the shower because it helped me relax and think. I couldn't wait to see the face on my lil sis' face when she see's me back home again after what-7 years?

I hopped out of the shower with just a towel on. I went into the guest room, and shut the door. I put on boxers and pants. Where was my shirt? I looked all over for it on my bed and found it on the floor. Meanwhile, I heard the door creak open as I looked up to see a short, small little girl with spiky black hair. She was cute and she looked at me, and saw me shirtless. I stared at her.

Just as I was about to say something, she quickly said ""Uh, I'm sorry, I should really learn to knock. I just left my lip gloss in here. You know what? Uh bye". Her face was tomato red as she ran down the steps.

As she left, I laughed. It was probably Rose's friend. I felt kind of humiliated myself, but oh well! Atleast I had my pants on. I put my shirt on and went down the stairs to greet my sister. The spiky haired girl was standing next to her talking about something.

"ROSALIE" I said. I guess she didn't notice me there. I opened my arms and she ran and hugged me.

"Jasper! Oh my God I missed you SO Much. Why are you back? Thanks SO MUCH for the car" she explained and questioned.

"Well, you see, I finished school and decided to come see my little sis. Ah, no problem."

"Well it's great your back!" Rosalie squealed.

" I know"

I once again looked at the girl. And she stared back, her cheeks still tinted pink. I decided to introduce myself, and end this akward feeling.

"Hi, I am Jasper, Rosalie's brother" I said

"Oh! Hi Jasper. I'm Alice." I said.

Alice,I thought. I heard that name before. Finally it clicked, she was Rose's best friend, and she was so little last time I saw her.

My phone started ringing and the caller ID said it was Caitlyn, my girlfriend.

"Hey Caitlyn"

_**Alice:**_

Okay, so first I was completely humiliated by walking in on Alice's half naked brother and now he walked down the stairs. How great! This wont be akward at all-sarcasm intended. I was talking to Rose and he came and they hugged. He finally introduced himself and got a phone call and left to sit on the patio. Me and Rose started talking again, and I decided to leave.

I went to my house waving goodbye to Jasper and went to my room.

I was bored, so I headed to Bella's.

I told her all about what happened, and she was surprised. She then asked me what he looked like.

"Uh, he had blonde hair, and the most beautiful eyes."

"Does he look nearly as good as Edward?" she asked about my brother, AKA Bella's boyfriend.

"Oh way better! He is h-o-t, I spelled out for Bella. But don't tell him that. Or Rose. Ok?"

"Sure." Bella replied. "Do you know where Edward is?"

"I think he went with Emmett to play football. He will be back later." I explained.

"Oh okay."

Soon Rose came over and we just started having a girls day.

I ate dinner at their place and then headed home.

I couldn't go to sleep though. All that was in my mind was Jasper's half-naked body and my cheeks flushed again. I couldn't get that out of my mind.

**Thank you guys SO much for all the reviews. Here is all my thanks to all 6 reviewers:**

**LittlelovableHikari-Thank you so much for the first review! I really appreciate that you like my story **** and are checking out the others..**

**.-Thanks! I will try to update fast just as long as I get some feedback :]!**

**Vampyregurl09-**** I am happy you like it……**

**VirginiaTin-Yeah, sorry it was so short, just got the idea and was playing it out. Thanks xD**

**RandomnessandAlli-Thank you so much! I know, I like the title as well and it's a pretty good story, I think too. Thanks.**

**The Real Alyssa R Cullen-I'm happy you love it so far..I hope that you will still love it :] Thanks.**

**Ok well that's it.**

**If you want to be mentioned in ze next chapter, then you can review as well.**

**Give me some feedback. xD**

**Thanks so much, and please click that little "Review" button, something magical will happen, that involves my happiness.**


	3. ILY? More like IloveKissingYou

**Oh my God! Thank you guys SO much for all the reviews. Im happy you like it. Well heres chapter 3, and another akward moment. Okay I am going to shut up now, here it is..**

**Alice:**

A day had passed since my "encounter" with Jasper.

One whole day, and that's it.

I was terribly bored at home, and Bella was out with Edward.

I didn't know what to do, until I heard screaming.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH" Emmett was running around screaming.

Well, wasn't that new news? Emmett was always running around screaming. Rosalie, I thought.

Soon enough, just as I predicted Rosalie was running after him. "Hey Alice" she said and waved still chasing Emmett.

"What'd he do this time?" I asked

"He thought it would be funny if he screamed FIRE FIRE! While I was taking a shower and made me run outside in only my bathrobe" She explained

Damn, Emmett was going to die. He went TOO far this time.

Emmett was huffing and puffing when finally he stopped running. "Okay let me explain" He said out of breath.

"I don't think there is anything to explain!"

"YES THERE IS!" he yelled and she just stopped, looking frightened and when he saw her face he burst out laughing. "You should see your face. Hahaa" He said and she looked really angry, and he must of realized because finally he explained.

"Okay look Rose, I wanted to see you with just a bathrobe on, and I didn't know what to do, plus the look on your face was priceless"

She still had her bathrobe on. "That was mean. That's it I'm not talking to you anymore" She said running towards the door.

"No wait stop." He said

"What now?" Rose asked.

He ran towards her, and she still had just her bathrobe on and he pressed his lips to hers and they started making out. Ew! Gross.

"Ew! Get a room" I exclaimed, going to mine.

I decided to waste time by getting a huge mirror and putting it in my room, and getting all my dresses, and doing the catwalk likea model.

I did this a lot when I was bored but nobody knew.

Later, I heard someone coming up the stairs and hid everything. It was Rose.

"Hey Rose. I'm bored" I said

"Yeah me too..Wanna go to my house? Nobodys home, we can play makeup or something." She suggested.

MAKEUP! My favorite game besides outfit creater. And Bella wasn't here to complain.

"YAY! " I exclaimed bouncing around. I grabbed my purse and we skipped together to her house.

Rose got her make up supplies, as I went upstairs to get my lip gloss from yesterday. I really missed it.

I thought I heard sighing from the guest room but Rose said nobody was home so I stil went inside to go get my lip gloss.

I opened the door, and on the bed, I saw Jasper and some girl with long brown hair and brown eyes making out. They realized some one opened the door and stopped kissing and stared at me.

"Oh sorry" I said and ran down the stairs once again blushing.

Why did this always happen to me?

First shirtless, and now making out..

But I didn't care about what happened, my main concern was Who was that Girl?

**Jasper:**

I came home and entered my room which was now the guest room.

Alice's lip gloss was still there, I decided not to touch it.

I got a phone call and it was Caitlyn saying she was coming.

I decided to fix my hair, and the door rang. I opened it and saw Caitlyn there.

"Hey" I said

"Hey" she replied and hugged me. "I missed you"

"I missed you too" I replied.

I gave her a tour of the house, and then I showed her my room, well the guest room.

She sat on the bed and I sat next to her.

Next thing you know, she starts kissing me.

I kissed back as her tounge entered my mouth, and did the same.

She was on top of me and we were on the bed making out when suddenly I thought I heard the door creak open.

I saw Alice there, and she said Sorry and ran down again.

"Who was that?" Caitlyn asked.

"Oh my sister's frien-"

I didn't even get to finish saying what I was saying as she pressed my lips to hers again and we started making out again.

**Alice:**

"Rose, eh your brothers home..again" I said

It felt like yesterday, but way worse..

**That's the end of chapter 3.**

**Did you like it?**

**Did you hate it?**

**Well you know, if you want more chapters, Review. Please?**

**Here are all the thanks..for chapter 2:**

**The Real Alyssa R. Cullen-Thank you SO MUCH! I am so happy you and your sister like this story. :] Keep reading and thank you again! **

**RandomnessandAlli-Thank you SO MUCH as well. I am so honored that you think its brilliant. Thanks for the reviews. **

**Poptard005-I will continue to write more. Thanks for the review..**

**I 3 you guys!**


	4. Monopoly & Truth and Dare Kisses

**Thanks you guys **** You really brighten up my day..Well you know, Alice and Jasper still haven't really gotten to know each other so I will try to make them have a connection..starting..NOW! Okay,so heres chapter 4..**

**Jasper:**

I was bored, truly bored. It was raining outside and it was about like 3PM or so and I had nothing to do. Caitlyn had left my house yesterday after an incredibly long make-out session. She had found a job recently, but she didn't tell me what it was, that was from 2PM-1AM so I couldn't really see her, not that I wanted to or anything. I mean, Caitlyn was OK and was an amazing kisser, but I didn't really like our relationship. I felt like she was using me just for my lips. We nev er talked, except for the occasional Hi and Whats up but other than it it was just as if we made out all the time. I was planning to break up with her yesterday but she didn't really give me a chance. So now I was bored..I hated being alone, I would rather be in the company of my "Girlfriend". To waste the day already, I just listened to music and went on the computer, but there was nothing new now. I decided to go downstairs and see what Rose was up to.

"OMG! What a great idea you guys..Uh, sure. I guess he can come, and his other brother better come too!, they can get to know Jasper. Wait, let me ask him and I will call you back. Love you too"

"Hey sis..Who was that?"

"Just Alice..She was planning on having a sleepover here with Bella as well and I said they can invite Edward, Alice's brother and her other brother Emmett, who is my boyfriend as well. They were wondering if you wanted to join in on the festivities?"

"Sure, no prob. Actually that would be fun..and this Emmett and Edward guys, they are..?"

"Well Emmett's 22 and Edward's 18." She replied understanding my question.

"Oh okay.." I replied.

"Ok great so since your going I promised to call back Ally" she said, as a question more than a statement.

"Uh okay..What time are they coming?"

"In 30 mins"

"Okay.."

Rose picked up the phone again and called Alice and approved that I was going to be there. I was sort-of excited because now I had plans..

After Rose hung up the phone, we decided to clean up so I vaccumed the bedrooms, and Rose cleaned the living room and kitchen, just like we always did.

I cleaned my room, and went into Rose's room which I haven't gone in what..7 years?

I opened the door, and it was like I was in a COMPLETELY different room. Last time I came here, the room was painted pink with yellow polka dots and had posters with funny sayings on them..Now, the room was painted a light purple, and instead of poster's was an awesome college I think Rose made of her and her friends, and some boys, I guessed they were 'Emmett' and 'Jasper'. The closet was HUGE, and was neatly organized, coats/jackets in front, then sweaters, then shirts, then jeans and in the back were dresses and stuff she never wore anymore. Her shoes were also neatly, I guess ordered some girl-kind of way,at first I thought they were by colors, but I think it might be by company. Rose's bed was big and had light blue curtains on it, and some funky rugs. There wasn't much to clean and I was done quickly. Soon, I heard the door open and some very loud noises. I went down the stairs and saw Rose with Alice and I guess Bella who looked totally different then last time I saw her. The two boys were complete opposites, one very muscular with curly brown hair and brown eyes and the other who was holding hands with Bella had reddish-brown hair and green eyes.

"Emmett, Edward, Bella, Alice, this is my brother Jasper" Rose exclaimed as all eyes focused on me.

"Hey Jasper" Bella and Alice said and I said hi back.

"Yo whats up!" the muscular guy said. "I'm Emmett"

"Hi. I'm Edward" the reddish-brown haired guy said.

"Nothing much, you? And hey" I said.

**1 hour later..**

Man, Emmett and Edward are awesome! I feel like they are my brothers and yet its only been what, one hour? Once they took off their coats and we starting talking about sports, we all became great friends.

"Ew! Railroad hasn't what's this game called uuh Monocide or whatever heard of limos?" Alice commented..

Alice was hilarious. Apparently she loved shopping, and talked about it all the time and it bugged everyone,except for me. She looked so cute when she was confused or frustrated.

"Uh Alice, it's Monoply" I started as everyone laughed "And these are Railroads, they are property,and I own them. Pay up" I said

"Ugh whatever" she said as she took out money from her purse.

"Uhm Alice, we are talking pretend money" I said gesturing to the fake Monopoly money Alice had in some corner.

Everybody was cracking up. She got some money and threw it at me.

"I don't wanna play this stupid game anymore. Its never-ending" She said.

"Uh Alice, we've only been playing for like 15 minutes" I commented and everybody including Alice laughed and she got the game board and threw it in a corner.

"HEY!" Emmett roared.

"Lets play something more fun!, like uh truth or dare" Alice said

"YEAH!" Emmett boomed.

"Uh ok." Edward said.

"Sure" Rose said.

"I guess…" Bella said.

"Okay lets play!" I said with enthusiasm.

Alice grabbed the bottle. "Lets make some rules first" Alice said.."Okay first..nothing nasty like pull down your pants or anything..Second,you HAVE to do it, if not then you ask for another dare which is worse..And third, let the games begin."Alice ordered.

She spun the bottle. It pointed at Bella. "Truth or Dare?" Alice asked.

"Truth. I'm a chicken" She said.

"Is it true that..you and Edward had your first kiss yesterday on your date?" Alice asked.

Bella's cheeks flushed a deep pink, and I sensed she was humiliated. "Yes" she finally admitted.

"You go GIRL!" Emmett boomed as everyone laughed.

Okay, Bella spun the bottle and it landed on her again. "I just went" she explained and spun it again as it landed on Emmett.."Truth or Dare?"Bella asked Emmett.. "DARE!" he said, "I am no chicken".."Uh okay, then Emmett, I dare you to stuff your mouth full of whipped cream, and then make out with Rose" she said.

"HEY! That's not fair. No adding me into this" Rose complained.

"Uh okay" Emmett said as he walked down to the kitchen and returned soon with the bottle of whipped cream. He filled his mouth sure enough with whipped cream and closed his mouth. He then proceeded toward Rose who was disgusted.

"Here it goes.." Emmett said and kissed Rosalie on the lips and soon enough, she started enjoying it and they started making out. Their heads were moving and their lips as well as Emmett pinned Rose to the ground, them still kissing. Finally Rose let go, and her mouth was covered in whipped cream. She ran to the bathroom, rinsed her mouth, reapplied her lip gloss and returned. Emmett got the bottle and spun. It landed on me. I chose Dare.

"I dare you to..kiss Alice for 45 seconds" Emmett said to me.

"No,no way.. Man I can't do that.." I said

"Sure you can.."

"Fine I want another dare" I asked.

"Okay, I dare you to kiss Alice for 1 minute" Emmett said.

I looked at Alice who's cheeks were red in fury and embarassment.

"Okay fine" I said and made my way towards Alice. She closed her eyes and tilted her head and I closed my eyes as my lips touched hers. Her lips tasted like strawberries. She was a great kisser, and I was getting into this, and she was too. Her hands wrapped around my neck and we kissed some more, moving in sync with one another as Emmett counted down. 20, 19..Only 19 seconds left. Man! I was mad. We continued kissing. 3, 2, 1..It took me about 10 seconds more for her to finally pull away.

**The end of the chapter.**

**Okay look, I am really SORRY I didn't update yesterday but I had prep Science regents so I had to study..**

**And tomorrow is my birthday..12.12..**

**How about for a birthday present, either today or tomorrow, hit that green button and review, you know you want to..**

**And here are the thank-you's..**

**The Real Alyssa R. Cullen-Idk how to thank you. Ily **** Thank you SO MUCH! You are thr greatest reviewing on each chapter..Im happy you and your sis like it..**

**Poptard005-It's reviews like this I LOVE. I know, I hate Caitlyn as well in the story, but I like her name..Thanks so much! **

**Virginiatin-**** Im happy you like my story! I will update as fast as I can..THANKS!**

**I 3 you guys.**

**Please review?**


	5. Sleepy Time!

**So first I wanna say, thanks for reviews.**

**SORRRRRRRRRRY I haven't updated in like for the longest time..**

**D;**

**But don't worry, I will update faster if I get reviews.**

**Read .**

**Go ahead!**

**Alice POV**

I pulled away, breathlessly as I heard mocking noises at us.

"Aaw I just cant stop kissing you" Emmett said as he got a pillow and started kissing it-as he made fun more and I blushed a deep red.

"Shut up Emmett" Rosalie and Bella said at the same time even though I knew they were taking back laughter inside them and Edward was cracking up.

I got a pillow and threw it at Emmett. "Kiss this" I said as it hit him in the face as everyone else continued laughing up a storm.

I felt Jaspers eyes on me and I turned to look at him red faced as well, but now pretending to look at the wall.

"Okay so are we going to continue playing or what?" Emmett asked to break through all the laughter and my embarassment.

"Nah" everybody said in unision.

"Fine then" Em said..He grabbed the pillow, flunked it at Edward and screamed, well he didn't scream, but his booming voice was SO Loud "PILLOOOOOW FIGHHHT"

I grabbed a pillow in defense, and grabbed my pillowcase, a pink one with tiny hearts on it and used it for defense.

Suddenly everyone was throwing around pillows at eachother, mostly everyone was hitting Emmett. He threw a pillow and managed to hit Rosalie in the face. She winked at me and I knew what it meant.

"" She squealed as everybody said "What Happened?"

"Emmett hit me in the-eye eye" She stuttered. "It hurtssssssssss" She said in a tiny baby voice.

"Emmett you stink!! You just hit me, your girlfriend in the eye..NEVER HIT YOUR GIRLFRIEND" she screeched.

I had to admit she was a great actress.

Emmett stored there, not knowing what to do.

"Im so-sorry Rose I meant to hit Jasper" He said

"Sorrrrrry doesn't fix anything now Does it?"

"What do you want me to do?" He asked

"Kiss it..make it better?" He said in a little baby voice too.

"Oh shut up Emmett" she said as she broke into laughter along with everyone else.

"You should've saw your face" we all said to Emmett as he stood their confused and then finally he boomed into laughter with everybody else.

"No more pillow fight" he said.

"Im sleeeeepy" I said as I yawned and looked at the time..

"It's 3AM." I said

"Im tired" I said and everybody else agreed.

"Lets all sleep on the floor of the living room"

"Okay, okay"

I walked into Rosalie's room along with Rosalie and Bella.

"I gotta go to the bathroom" Bella said

"Let me go look for sleeping bags in the basement" Rose said, as they left.

I decided to change into my PJ's.

I took them out, they were SO adorable, with little tiny shirts and pants and they said I heart Shopping on them.

I slowly took off my clothes facing the bed. I put on the pants, and put the shirt on, realizing it was backwards, I took it off again. I heard someone open the door, thinking it was Bella or Rose, I turned around.

It was Jasper! OH MY GOD!! I was only in a bra, and Jasper was standing there in shock and closed the door mumbling "Sorry". My cheeks were super red and now I felt SO embarrased!! I quickly threw on my shirt, and remembered mine and Jaspers kiss earlier that night as my cheeks flushed again. I never wanted that kiss to end.

**Sorry but THAT'S IT for todayy!**

**Remember the secret formula**

**++Rev iews=++Chapters**

**So reviewwwwww!! Please?**

**Oh yeah and thanks to:**

**VirginiaTin-Thanks for the HB! Im glad you like the storyy. Hmm, great idea, maybe I will put that in later in the story **

**-YAY! Im happy that you and gwen enjoy the story, I love your reactions. Say hi to your puppy.**

**Poptard005-Sorry I didn't update D; BUT HEY!! Thanks a lot! Your awesome.**

**Allie XD- Thanks for the compliment, keep on reading, thankkkks.**

**I love you guys!! Keep reading fellas because this story will get BETTER I promise you that.**


	6. Morning Pranks on Emmett

**Oh my god!! Thanks for the reviews, as I promised, heres the new chapter.**

**It doesn't have much Alice/Jasper time then you would expect but it's pretty funny.**

**Read it.**

**Review.**

**Jasper **

"Rose, did you find the sleeping bags?" I asked through the door of which was Rose's room.

"Rose?" I asked as I quietly opened the door and saw a figure there. It was a girl, as she turned around I realized it was Alice and she was only in a bra.

'Oh crap, oh crap, craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaapp' I thought

"Sorry" I mumbled as I just gazed at her in shock. She had a fine body, I could tell that. Perfect weight, perfect everything. I rushed out the door and down the steps feeling humiliated. I don't know which was worse-when she caught me or what just happened.

Rose had set up the sleeping bags and I rushed to mine and quickly went to hide in there-feeling embarassed and much more embarassed as I heard someone come down the steps. Oh no! What if it was Alice.

"Yo man, whats wrong? You look like you pissed in your pants or something, your cheeks are like redder than pepsi" Emmett roared. I sighed of relief, and then realized what he said.

"How in the world is pepsi red?" I asked with disbelief. Pepsi was caramel colored, what kind of pepsi is he drinking?

"No! That pepsi twist or whatever the hell it's called IS red. So ha" He said

"Eh, whatever" I shrugged off.

"Well I'm really sleepy. Going to go to sleep now. Bye" I quickly said to Em.

"PEAAAAAAAAACE" He roared.

I wasn't really sleeping. I lay there for a few extra minutes, as Rose and Bella and Edward and Emmett went to bed eventually too and then I heard Alice come down and I shut my eyes quick. I had this feeling someone was looking at me, and I quickly opened my eyes and saw Alice staring at me. Once our eyes locked, she turned away and layed in her sleeping bag.

She was wearing these pajamas, that totally suited her. Her hair was perfect, as if she was going on a date rather than sleep. She was pretending to sleep to and she looked adorable. She probably has a boyfriend..And I have a girlfriend anyways-but shes barely my girlfriend, shes dating my lips not me. I shrugged off what I thought were feelings for Alice- I mean I **barely** knew her as I shut my eyes and eventually fell into what is called sleep.

**10 hours later**

I woke up to Rose, Alice, Bella, and Edward talking.

"Good morning Jasper" Rose said

"Good morning" I said as I went to the bathroom to go brush my teeth and wash my face.

As I returned, they were talking about how Emmett was a lazy little sleepyhead.

"Want to pull a prank on him?" Alice suggested.

"YEAH!" Everybody else whispered as their eyes grew. "Hey I have an Idea" I said

"What?" Everybody asked.

"Do you guys have a santa hat?" I asked

"Yeah, sure..why?" Edward asked.

"Get the santa hat and some whipped cream. This will be fun" I said.

This was one of those occassions where when I was with teens, I felt like having fun and pulling pranks, back when it was my sophomore year at high school and I remembered this one exactly.

They returned with the Santa hat and whipped cream bottle. I took the whipped cream bottle and quickly sprayed a beard on Emmett's face neatly. Everybody caught on with what I was doing and placed the Santa hat on Emmett's head.

Alice took the whipped cream, and put some on Emmett's nose as I grabbed a cherry from the fridge and stuck it there.

We started laughing and talking as we waited for Emmett to wake up.

**Emmett**

I woke up at 12:30 and smelled something whipped creamy. Everybody was staring at me and laughing as I got up and went to the bathroom.

"Wow he didn't even notice"I heard Rose mumble.

Notice what? I went to the bathroom, got my toothbrush as suddenly a white glob fell from my face on the brush. Hey! This wasn't toothpaste. I looked in the mirror and saw me with a white beard, a cherry nose, and a Santa hat. I threw the Santa hat off, and ate the cherry. Yum! Wow, those kids were good at pranks, but cmon, I mean if they are going to put food on my face, it's better for me. I rubbed some cream off my face and ate it and rinsed out the rest.

I walked down the stairs and decided to put on a show for them.

"WHO. PUT. WHIPPED. CREAM. ON. MY. FACE?!?" I boomed.

I could see Alice keeping in laughter, Rose serious, Edward was scared, Jasper was calm [like always], Bella looked like she was going to crack up.

Suddenly, I broke out in laughter as did everybody else. "Props people, props. Great practical joke" I admitted.

"So now what?" I asked.

**Alice**

It was fun playing the trick on Emmett, especially his reaction.

"So now what?" Emmett asked.

"I have an idea. You guys tortured me yesterday with stupid games. Now its my turn" I said. Everybody started moaning and wailing and I started smiling.

"Tonight, lets have a party here." I suggested.

"YEAH!" Emmett cheered and so did some of the others.

"But that means" I started as everybody looked dissapointed

"SHOPPING TIME" I squealed. Yay! I loved going shopping. This would be fun!

"Boo" Everybody said as me and Rose exchanged happy glances and the boys kept on fake crying.

"Why don't you just put us in Saw Traps" Emmett joked.

"Oh shut up! This will be fun" I said.

**Yay so that was it!**

**Sorta short!!**

**What'd you think? Review using the formula: More Reviews=Faster updates!!**

**Oh yeah, and don't worry I'm putting in these random sleepovers and parties to sort of develop the characters a bit, and make them closer to eachother. Next chapter will be GREAT!!!!! One hint, I believe Caitlyn will be in the next chapter.**

**So please review!!**

**Oh yeah and thanks to:**

**Poptard005=Yeah it is sort of hard coming up with ideas, but it's fun you know? Yeah thanks!**

**MayMarieK= I like how you seem interested in my storyy! Thanks, I think this chapters funnier though. Thank you **

**AcandCA= I will try to update faster, glad to know you love it. Thanks!**

**Shy Yet Cheeky= I love long reviews! Haha. I'm very happy to know that you like different point of views, I may put in smaller characters point of views sometimes as well, thanks. I am really honored that you feel excited!! It makes me excited to read that. THANKS SO MUCH!!  
**

**Keep on reviewing and reading.**


	7. Party Preparations

**SO long time, no update. I forgot about this story, sorry guys. Please continue reading and I will update fast. Now go go go read! **

**Alice Point of View**

Why was everybody so against shopping? Shopping was the way of life. If you didn't shop, you couldn't have cute outfits to wear, a house to live in or ANYTHING. Imagine how horrible life would be. Some people just didn't appreciate the money they had to waste it on things. Those people were plain dumb. Why do you think homeless people are homeless? It was because they didn't have money to spend on things, like a house. Everything rooted from money, and shopping was a fun hobby! Boys were so close-minded when it came to these things.

"Hey yesterday you guys were fine with wasting money on properties in that very dumb game-Moponly or something, so why don't you want to go shopping in real life?" I asked.

"Monopoly's fun!" Bella exclaimed.

"Bella, buying houses are rather dumb. No duh you already have one in real life, so what's the point of buying fake ones in a stupid game?" I asked.

Everyone started chuckling when I said this. I didn't get these people, especially Bella. She never looked through fashion magazines or let me do many makeovers on her. She disgraced feminism! The one thing girls could do together, was makeovers or talk about boys.

"Whatever Alice" Bella groaned.

"Okay guys, we have to have an awesome party tonight because if word goes out that me, Alice queen of fashion and parties threw a lame party, I might as well die!" I exclaimed. Once again, everybody started laughing. I looked over at Jasper and he was smiling and laughing and staring at me. Oh no! He was laughing. Was he laughing at me? He probably thought I was a pathetic girly girl.

Wait, why did I care what Jasper thought about me? He was just another guy in this room. I didn't care when Edward and Emmett laughed at me! Suddenly, I realized I was staring at Jasper. I quickly looked away.

"Okay so here is what goes. It is 1:30 PM and the party has to start at about 9 PM or so. Meaning, we have to get outfits and make this place look beautiful by tonight. I like themed parties, so anyone have any ideas?"

"Oh how about a FOOTBALL theme?" Emmett exclaimed. Silly, silly Emmett.

"Okay any ideas that aren't STUPID" I replied back.

Emmett pretended to look offended that I called his idea stupid. Well, it was stupid so I didn't care about his fake emotions.

"Oh there should be dancing!" Rosalie exclaimed.

Dancing, that was perfect!

"Great idea Rose" I exclaimed jumping up and down. Yay this party was going to be great!

I heard Bella groan and everybody laugh again.

"So meaning, we need some nice songs, and we should get one of you guys as the "D.J and we can have a real party"

"Oh can we have that new Gaga song, ALEJANDRO? OMG I LOVE THAT SONG SO MUCH OMG OMG OMG" Emmett said in a girly voice jumping up and down twirling around.

The room erupted in laughter. Wow, Emmett was hilarious.

"Okay so me and Bella and Rose are going to go shopping now for outfits for the party. Emmett-you are the D.J since you are oh so funny and people like that. You make a mixed CD and play it. AND BE FUNNY"

I looked at Jasper thinking of a job for him. I stared into his eyes, and suddenly I was lost.

"Jasper you have to, uh, you should, uh" I said stuttering completely lost.

"Uh Jasper you can uh uh uh" Emmett said in his girly voice again, mocking me. My cheeks burned as I threw a pillow at Emmett.

"Yeah so Jasper, you can buy some balloons, with no writing on them and put them in the corners, also get some small tables and get nice tablecloth and put it on the table and put the balloons like on the table. Kay?" Jasper nodded.

"Edward, you are in charge of food and invitations. Buy some cake, ice cream, and snacks. Also buy punch. Invite everybody you know." Edward nodded.

Jasper headed to his room to get money, Edward headed to his house to get the car keys and money, and Emmett headed on the computer to make the C.D.

"Okay girl's, grab your purses we are going SHOPPING!" I exclaimed, squealing. Bella didn't look very happy and Rosalie returned the smile on my face.

We ran to the car and I put the keys in my Porsche, as Rose and Bells sat in the passenger seats.

"So where are we going to?" Bella asked.

"We are going to Forever 21, Macy's, Social Apparel, Claires, H and M" I replied.

I started driving as we started talking.

"So, Ally? You would tell us anything, right?" Bella asked

"Yeah of course, we are BFF's no duh!" I replied wondering why she asked that.

"So…do you like Jasper or what?" Rose asked.

My cheeks flushed a light shade of pink. Jasper, suddenly I remembered his half body and then a flash of him kissing that whore.

"Alice? What's wrong?" Bella asked obviously noticing the face I made when I was really mad and wanted to kill the woman at the register when she told me the makeup was sold out.

"Uh, nothing..But uh, Jasper. Why do you think I like him?"

"Maybe because you always flush when I mention him or he's around, and your eyes go all lovey dovey when you stare at him." Rosalie said.

I did that? Wow, they really got me good.

"Fine, uh Jasper, uhmmm I think he's really cute and stuff and I really enjoyed our kiss and I find him adorable and I really like him…but he has a girlfriend" I muttered.

"Oh" the girls replied in unison.

"Don't worry Ally, I think he likes you too" Rose replied.

"Really?" I squealed in delight and hope.

"Yeah" Rose replied laughing along with Bella.

The conversation continued as Bella told us about her first kiss with Edward. I was so happy for them; they made such an adorable couple.

Soon enough, we were there at Rosewater Mall. I ran inside, Bella and Rose closely behind laughing and so happy. For some reason, the mall just brought delight to me. The smell of it, the crowd in the mall and just the excitement of being there just dragged me into my dream home. I wish I lived here and spent every second in this mall, or at least spent a night here. My dream was to get trapped in the mall like from that one episode I saw of the O.C..

Posters of that new show-Pretty Little Liars were all over the place. I liked that show and I still wondered who A was. I hopped on the escalators and leaned on it to face Rose and Bella.

"This is a party, not PROM Alice" Bella reminded me.

"Meaning?" I asked

"Meaning it has to be cheap and look cute, and look expensive" Rose explained.

"Okay fine" I replied as we headed into Forever 21.

We headed into the women section of Forever 21, and found the dresses section. I glanced for something blue, for Bella. Bella's choice in dresses was easy, and I wanted to find her something beautiful for the party. I looked through the dresses, and saw a silky, blue dress that was really nice but the bow had a huge flower on it. I was disappointed, flowers seemed to be the new trend but they looked horrible when they were so large! It was rather annoying and I knew Bella wouldn't like it. Bella liked simple, and I looked for simple. I couldn't find anything blue, but I saw Bella holding something so I started looking for something for me. Apparently, I looked nice in black so I looked for something black, hopefully glittery, hopefully not too long, and hopefully nice. I caught my eye on something red and picked it up. It was adorable, it had a black bow running through the middle and the bottom was ruffled. The color was so nice and bright, and I knew exactly who it would look perfect on.

"ROSE" I called. Rosalie turned around as I tossed the red dress to her. "It's going to look perfect on you, watch" I said. Rosalie caught the dress and looked at it, examining. Her eyes widened as she also saw the nice plain yet beautiful design.

"I'm going to go to the fitting rooms, come and tell me how it looks" Rose said.

Me and Bella followed Rose to the fitting rooms as she got a number and went inside. Bella and I waited. Within minutes, Rose said "Rate it from 1-5" as she popped out of the dressing room.

Rosalie's dress looked amazing. The dress fit her perfectly, and brought out her curves. Her blonde, beautiful hair looked great as it rested on the dress and it looked like a five.

"FIVE" Bella and I exclaimed together at the same time.

"I know, I love it too. Thanks so much Ally and Bella" Rose said as she changed back into her normal clothes and came and hugged us.

We purchased Rose's dress and then went around to the food court, it was nearly 2 and we were starving. I ordered some pizza for the three of us as we ate it. It was delicious as I gulped some soda down.

"One dress down, two more to go" I exclaimed when we were all done eating.

Next was searching for Bella's dress. We headed to Macy's, where everything could be found. I walked around the store, occasionally picking up a dress, admiring it, and then looking at the cost and feeling disappointed. I found this emerald, beautiful dress but it was way too puffy to be a party gown Bella had complained.

"Let's get out of here, everything blue here isn't right!" Bella exclaimed.

"Fine" I agreed and we headed towards H & M now. An hour had passed, and only Rose's dress had been purchased. As we entered H & M, I scannedevery black or blue dress to see if there was something for Bella or me. I looked at Bella, and her eyes were wide as she stared at something in the rack.

"BELLA DID YOU FIND ANYTHING" I hollered. Bella nodded and picked up a blue dress that was actually really gorgeous. The top part of it was sequined and nice and there was a belt and then the rest of the dress was plain. It was really nice and Bella went to try it on. It got a 5 from both Rose and me again.

Now all that was left was a dress for me. I had shoes at home for all of us. We went back to Forever 21, and then back to H&M and back to Macy's and it had been like an hour and nothing was found again! Just as everyone was giving up hope, and leaving the mall, as we passed Social Apparel I found the perfect dress in the window.

The perfect dress was black, as I wanted. It had sequins on the top like Bella's and It was all shimmery. It had lots of glitter and it looked beautiful. When I tried it on, I fell in love with it and bought it right away.

It was about 4:30 PM and we were all so exhausted so we decided to go home. Suddenly, I felt as if I was forgetting something. "JEWLERY" I remembered as we headed to Claires and bought some earrings and necklaces.

As we came out the store, I pulled out my phone and it was 5:10PM.

"Let's call the boys" Bella suggested, and so we did. First we decided to call the goofball, Emmett. The phone rang 4 times until he answered.

"HELLO" Emmett exclaimed.

"Hey Em" I said

"Oh hey sista. What's uppa" He said in a rather weird voice.

"Uh, we were wondering how the CD's going."

"Oh it's going great, I downloaded all these perfect songs like Hannah Montana" he said in his girly voice again. We chuckled and asked him to be serious. He then explained how he actually got some good songs and was done.

We hung up and called Jasper.

"H-h-hey Jasper" I said as Bella and Rose laughed at me.

"Hi Alice..what's up?" He asked

"Uh we are in the mall, so did you buy decorations yet?"

"Yeah, I got the tablecloths and table and balloons and stuff. You can set it up when you get here"

"Oh thanks. Bye"

"Bye"

Bella and Rose imitated me with the h-h-hey thing and I playfully slapped them and dialed Edward.

"Edward" I said

"ALICE" he said.

"Did you buy food?"

"Yeah, I got this two layered cake but Emmett came over and almost LICKED it but I got it away. I also got some chips and stuff. I invited a lot of people and they're all coming" he explained.

"Good work, bye"

"Bye, oh and tell Bella I said hi and bye. Kay bye" he said as I rolled my eyes.

The phone was on speaker as Bella blushed. I bugged her on the ride back home and at home, it was Alice time. Alice time meant I got Bella and Rose ready.

I applied eyeliner and a blue eye-shadow look on Bella with her hair curly and some of it pressed back. On Rose, I did a hot red eye-shadow with black eyeliner and a beautiful bun look. They were both so happy when they saw it. For me, my hair was down as usual and I did some smoky eye-shadow.

I went downstairs, and fixed the place up with candy in the wrapper tied to balloons on tables. I got a microphone for Emmett the D.J and set him up in a corner, and made a nice dance floor. I glanced at my clock, it was 8:55 as loud knocks came on the door.

Everyone rushed down the stairs. It was party time!

**Ohhh! Did you like it! The next chapters the party. Let me give you a hint..theres going to be some kissing, some Caitlyn, some Alice, some Jasper. This party changes a LOT. What will happen!**

**Please REVIEW by hitting that green button. Write anything, one word, one paragraph..**

**The more reviews, the faster I update. Here is the rule:**

**1 REVIEW=Update in 5 days**

**1-3 REVIEWS=Update in 3 days**

**5-8 REVIEWS=Update in 2 days**

**8+ REVIEWS= Update TOMORROW 3**

**Please get reading! I love you all!**


	8. Let's Get this Party Started!

**Yay! You guys reviewed- thanks a lot. Okay enough me boring, I will continue after you read. Go read! Thanks a lot though!**

**Jasper P.O.V:**

I heard loud knocks on the door. I ran down the steps as I opened the door, some kids who apparently knew Emmett came in yelling.

"EMMETT!" the guys yelled as they punched each-other in friendly ways. A big smile came upon Emmett's face as one by one, a line of people entered the room all coming in happily. Soon, the house was so full I couldn't find Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Edward or Bella anywhere!

I remembered the squeal Alice let out when she heard the knocks on the door. I remember her smiling face and I could feel her excitement and her smile lit up the room making me happy as well. She looked so beautiful, her pixie hair, and that dress looked amazing on her.

Suddenly, I heard Emmett's loud booming voice fill the room.

"Hello Ladies and Gentlemen-or should I say party people" He yelled as everybody yelled and whistled.

"This is no PARTY, this is a DANCING party meaning you guys will be listening to some awesome stuff and like you know dance around. This aint no kiddy party, we won't be listening to no CHA CHA SLIDE we are going to be listening to some Party in the U.S.A" He said in his little girly voice as the room boomed and echoed with laughter.

"So girls, grab your guys, or guys grab your girls, or girls grab your girls because that will be a good show too" Emmett exclaimed. Laughter erupted again and I had to admit Emmett was doing a really good job warming up the crowd.

Suddenly, some techno music started playing as people were dancing around. I went to go look for Alice, to compliment her on her party and we could talk or something. The place looked great, the lights were dimmed and apparently we had some of those disco lights and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. I felt thirsty and went to the back where the punch was so I could get some drink and maybe see Edward. As I made my way through the crowd, I did see Edward serving drinks to some girls and Bella by his side laughing and blushing.

"Hey can I get some punch?" I asked Edward as he handed me a cup and I said a quick thank you and asked Bella where Alice was. Bella pointed to Emmett and I did see a little pixie next to him. I said thanks as Bella smiled and I knew there was something behind that smile but I made my way to the stand where Emmett was standing next to Alice.

"Hey Emmett, Hey Alice, what's up?" I asked looking at Alice as she smiled.

"Was the 'what's up?' at me or Ally?" he said chuckling as I gave him a glare but smiled back at Alice.

"Emmett go play music" Alice said distracted staring at me. Her expression was so cute, and her eyes were so beautiful as she stared into my eyes, I found myself lost.

"Are you having fun?" I asked Alice as we walked away from Emmett and roamed around.

"Yeah this party's great, isn't it?" She asked.

"Yeah great job" I replied.

"Thanks" she said blushing.

"So, where did we get a disco ball from?" I asked, laughing.

"Oh that, I had that disco ball from my birthday and I just put it in this party because it fit well with party" She replied.

"Oh nice, Alice I have to say, you look very pretty" I said. Pretty? Are you kidding me? Why did I say pretty? Pretty was a understatement, she looked beautiful, gorgeous but if I said something like that she would be freaked out. What was I thinking? What if she had a boyfriend? What if she felt awkward?

I looked at Alice and her cheeks were blushing as she said "Thank you. Same to you, but not pretty because that's a feminine word but you look nice, is that a descriptive word? Well you know what I mean" she said as her cheeks flushed again, realizing she was rambling. She looked so adorable when she was rambling.

"Sorry I ramble sometimes" She said.

"Its okay" I replied

I didn't know what to say, or what to do, but then I realized we were at a party, so I asked, "Would you like to dance?"

She nodded as I took her hand and walked back to the dance floor, A.K.A my living room. The song ended, and suddenly Emmett's voice boomed again , "Sorry guys but it's sappy time, so I'm going to start play some sappy love songs because we have so many romantic people here" he explained as the crowd started laughing and some song came on. The voice sounded like Taylor Swift and in the dark I held Alice's hand as she said something on the lines of "I love this song". I didn't know what to do, or how to start dancing, but I realized everybody was slow dancing, so I put my arms around Alice's waist as she put her hands around my neck. I felt so happy and I felt Alice's excitement and I felt happy on the inside. We started dancing slowly, as the song went "_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone"_.

I thought Alice might feel awkward so I decided to start some small talk.

"So you like love songs?" I asked Alice.

"Well, I like all times of music. I do like Taylor Swift, and I like a little bit of Gaga but I hate Miley Cyrus" she explained, I nodded. "What kind of music do you like?" she asked.

"I like all types of music too and I'm not very fond of Cyrus either" I said as she started laughing.

"A lot of people find her attractive, and you don't?" she asked.

"No-" started and suddenly I was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Like Jasper said..no. He doesn't find Miley attractive. He likes girls with long brown hair and brown eyes, not ugly sluts like Miley or you" Caitlyn said at Alice.

"Excuse me?" Alice exclaimed her voice higher and anger in her eyes.

"Yeah you heard me. Get your hands off my boyfriend"

"Don't talk to me that way you whore" Alice said. She looked really cute when she was mad. Where did Caitlyn come from? Agh I was so mad, how dare she yell at Alice that way. Her boyfriend? I was not her boyfriend, she was just a girl who kissed me and then left.

"Caitlyn, what are you doing here? And don't talk to Alice that way—and I'm not your boyfriend" I exclaimed, yelling.

"Not my boyfriend! Jasper what are you trying to say?" Caitlyn shrieked and I turned around and suddenly the music stopped and everybody was staring at us.

I saw Caitlyn and Alice faces and they looked humiliated with a hint of anger.

"Look, sorry Alice. Caitlyn, follow me" I ordered as Alice left towards Rose. I felt so bad having to leave Alice and I couldn't imagine how she was feeling. She probably hated me.

I ran upstairs towards my room as Caitlyn followed slowly.

"Jasper, what's wrong honey?" She said touching my hair.

"Caitlyn there is a problem and I should've said it before but I didn't. You and me- we can't work out." I started as Caitlyn pressed her lips against mine by force. I pulled away, devastated. Didn't she get it? She didn't even let me finish and then she just did that?

"Jas, why'd you pull away for?" She asked.

"Caitlyn, you and me are over" I said as I turned away heading downstairs toward Alice to apologize.

**Bam done! See I told you I would update! Thanks so much for the reviews, I really appreciate that you guys did! If you want to see more, you know review..**

**1 REVIEW=Update in 5 days**

**1-3 REVIEWS=Update in 3 days**

**5-8 REVIEWS=Update in 2 days**

**8+ REVIEWS= Update TOMORROW**

**Thanks so much! I hope you liked the chapter. Please review. Ily guys a lot. Hope you liked it!**


	9. Slaps, Punches, and Bye Bye Caitlyn

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! Sorry I'm late but the last review was sent in at about 10 PM and then I didn't see it until 3 AM or so and I wrote it and then I fell asleep, forgetting to upload it. Now, I will upload it. Sorry, okay enough of my rambling. READ!**

**Jasper P.O.V**

I turned away from Caitlyn, heading downstairs to go say my apologies to Alice. Poor Ally, she probably hated me now that my stupid 'girlfriend' had to come and interrupt a moment I had. What was Caitlyn's problem? Couldn't she see how I felt towards Alice? Besides, Caitlyn was never there for me. All she ever wanted to do was kiss me. She acted as she felt nothing towards me.

"Jas wait up" she called from behind me.

"What do you want-Caitlyn?" I asked, frustrated.

"So you're just going to throw away everything we had?" She asked.

"What we HAD? What are you talking about?" I asked, my voice louder than usual.

"Ssshh" she said placing her finger to her lips. "Everyone can hear you; let's go back to your room so we can talk about this, when you are more rational" she said.

Me being irrational? What was her problem? I WAS BEING Irrational. I was so angry and I felt like I was going to explode any second. I decided to calm myself down and go back to my room after Caitlyn to see what more she had to say. I walked back up the stairs and towards my room as I saw Caitlyn patting her bed meaning for me to sit down.

"What is there to explain, Caitlyn?" I asked.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked.

"What do you mean WHY? We aren't really a couple..All you wanna do is kiss" I explained.

"Is there a problem with that?" she asked. Was she serious!

"Yes..You don't care about me." I spilled.

"I do care about you. Jas I love you" she said in her sweet voice. "Kissing is a way to express love. And a very enjoyable way too"

"Oh my God Caitlyn are you kidding me?" I asked in disbelief. Where did she get this from?

"Don't you love me?" She asked innocently.

"Not anymore" I said, getting up and turning around ready to go back downstairs. She grabbed my hand and I turned back around.

"But Jas..I love you. I love the way your lips feel against mine. I love the way you are towards me and the way we are together" She said.

"You should've stopped after lips"

"Fine watch" she said as I stood there confused. She grabbed my head and pulled me into a lip lock again. I pulled away with more force than usual as she stood there confused now. "So you don't want me?" she asked.

"No." I said calmly.

"Kay fine, your choice. But the good thing is that now at least I don't have to feel guilty" she said.

"Feel guilty about what?" I asked confused, yet again. What had she done that would make her feel guilty and how would me breaking up with her take the guilt away?

"Oh, it's nothing! You can go make your way to that pixie whore now. I don't even get why you like her. She isn't even pretty." Pixie whore? As I recall she wasn't the whore in this situation, and why wouldn't I like her? She was beautiful and sweet and funny and a shopaholic which I found adorable. Her face came into my mind again as I dazed into Alice-world where I thought about Alice and her shiny hair and how adorable she was. I was interrupted out of Alice-world by Caitlyn clearing her throat.

"Don't you dare call Ally a Pixie whore. She isn't the whore here. Now I'm going to leave." I said as I left the room. I headed downstairs looking for Alice. When I went downstairs, nobody was there except for Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, and Bella and they all looked concerned with the look of 'what happened' on their faces. Apparently, the party was over.

"Where's Alice?" I asked.

"She's in the bathroom." Bella and Rosalie replied in unison.

"Which bathroom?" I asked. I heard noises coming from upstairs. Suddenly, I heard Caitlyn saying something along the lines of Pixie Whore, and then I heard a loud thump. I ran upstairs, realizing which bathroom Alice probably had been to, the one right next to my room. As I climbed up the first half of the stairs, in the separation between the other 5 stairs I saw Alice on the floor. Now I realized what had happened. I knelt near Alice saying "Ally, Ally, Ally," and I heard no response. Emmett, Edward, Bella, and Rose came up the stairs too and stared at Alice lying on the floor.

"ALICE?" Bella and Rosalie said. We kept on saying her name over and over to hopefully hear her beautiful voice say "yes". Emmett and Edward stared at Alice and then along with Bella and Rose they ran upstairs after Caitlyn.

"CAITLYN-YOU BITCH HOW DARE YOU PUSH MY BEST FRIEND OFF THE STAIRS" Rose screamed. Her face was furious and serious.

"That bitch was in the bathroom and she came into Jasper's room and asked me where Jasper was. Then I called her a pixie whore and pushed her." Caitlyn said in a rather calm voice.

"That's not a good explanation for your actions," Bella replied. Suddenly I heard a slapping noise and saw Bella's cheeks red, not of blushing but of Caitlyn slapping her.

Edward got near Caitlyn and said in a loud voice, "WHY THE HELL DID YOU JUST SLAP MY GIRLFRIEND? THAT'S IT-GET OUT OF HERE."

Then I heard Caitlyn mutter "I'm not scared' and another slapping noise and Rosalie screech and then Rosalie punching Caitlyn and then Emmett's loud voice booming, "GET OUT OF HERE. YOU CAN'T JUST HURT MY SISTER AND MY GIRLFRIEND AND MY UNBIOLOGICAL SISTER." I looked at his face and saw 100% seriousness and Caitlyn's face looked scared and she ran down the stairs, grabbed her high heels and ran out the door.

The high heels she grabbed were black and had really high heels! They almost looked like…stripper heels. Caitlyn's voice saying, "I got this new job until 1 AM on Mondays-Fridays. I can't tell you what it is though," rang in my head and then her wallet that I had once discovered that was full of singles popped in my head and also times where she said, "I don't get paid the same amount of money each time," or "I hate the outfits, they are so revealing" and then tonight when she said, "At least now I don't have to feel guilty."So that was her job..She was a stripper. The whole time I had called her my girlfriend, other people had seen her at **strip clubs.** I almost felt hurt, but then I realized that she was out of my life and that I could move on now.

All of a sudden, I felt Alice's hand squeeze mines and her chocolate brown eyes opened abruptly. I felt so happy and all of us all said "Alice" happily. She smiled and asked, "What happened?" as Rose explained.

She tried getting up and then said "Ouch my leg" and I looked at the part of her leg Alice was holding and in fact, there was a bruise there and on her arm. It hurt me so much to look at her in pain. "You can't walk?" I asked as she shook her head. "It is okay" I said. "So where are we sleeping tonight?" I asked.

Rosalie said "here" meaning our house. "Bella, Alice, and I will sleep in my room and the guys will sleep in Jaspers. I put the sleeping bags there. Go to sleep now and based on how Alice feels we will see what happens tomorrow," she explained.

"Goodnight" I said to Alice as I carried her to Rosalie's room and put her in Rose's bed and kissed her on her cheek. I headed to my room where Edward and Emmett were throwing around a football. "Wanna play?" Emmett said and I nodded.

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? Leave it in a review. Write what-ever you want. Thanks so much!**

**1 REVIEW=Update in 5 days**

**1-3 REVIEWS=Update in 3 days**

**5-8 REVIEWS=Update in 2 days**

**8+ REVIEWS= Update TOMORROW**


	10. Girl Talk, Prank Call, and Horror Films

**Thanks for the reviews, you guys! I had 2 days to work on this one, and I tried to make it more descriptive, less mistakes, better and original as you guys asked. Now here is the next chapter….**

**Alice P.O.V**

The loud booming of Emmett's voice echoed across the house. After that, I heard the sound of loud feet tapping across the floor, and approximately a minute later, the loud sound of a door slamming. I felt someone else's hand wrapped around mines, and subconsciously I squeezed the mysterious person's hand. I opened my eyes to the sight of Jasper crouching beside me, holding my hand. I looked around, and realized I was lying on the floor, in between the two staircases in Rosalie's house. Emmett, Rosalie, Bella, and Edward stood together on the top step of the stairs, staring down on me with a look of concern, relief, and somewhat happiness enlightening their faces. Everybody's voice rang my name in unison. I felt so bedazzled and lost as I asked the question that was ringing through my brain, "What happened?" as I reflected the smile everybody else in the room held.

"Ally, I understand you probably feel really confused right now. Well, today we threw a party. In fact, it was your idea," Rosalie started to say. I remembered that, and everybody's clothing explained there was a party. "In the party, Jasper's ex-girlfriend appeared, Caitlyn, and I assume she felt jealous when she saw you with Jasper, and she, well she pushed you down the stairs. But its okay, Emmett scared the living hell out of her and she left." Oh, Caitlyn, so that was the she-devil's name? I remembered her pushing me down the stairs. Ouch, that probably left a couple of bruises. I didn't feel hurt, though. Wait a second; I tried to remember what Rosalie just said. She said something along the lines of Jasper's ex-girlfriend. Ex-girlfriend, that meant he broke up with her. My feelings of confusion and worry suddenly escaped me, as I felt overjoyed with this new fact. I didn't care anymore that I was supposed to be injured. All I cared about was that now, I didn't have to see stupid Caitlyn all over Jasper.

I glanced at my watch, it was about 10 P.M. I decided to get up and go to the bathroom. I tried standing up as a sharp pain made my legs ache. I winced in pain, and felt terrified. How was I going to walk like this? "Ouch my leg" I said in a loud voice. I held the part of my leg that hurt, and noticed there was a bruise. Pain shot through my arm too and I saw another bruise right beneath my elbow as well. I looked at Jasper, and based on the look on his face, he felt pain too. I looked at him, and he wasn't hurt but when he stared at my bruise, pain bobbed in his eyes.

"You can't walk?" he asked me and I shook my head in disappointment. "It is okay," he said. I felt confused. What did he mean was okay? How was I supposed to walk? He still looked in pain. He looked in the direction of Rosalie and asked, "So where are we sleeping tonight?" It was as if he stole the question I had been pondering over earlier as well. Where was I going to sleep? Secretly, I hoped Rosalie would ask us to have another sleepover because I wanted to have some girl-talk with Rosalie and Bella and also because I didn't want to return to my house.

"Here," Rosalie said. I felt relieved too and very content as Rosalie continued, "Bella, Alice, and I will sleep in my room and the guys will sleep in Jasper's. I put the sleeping bags there. Go to sleep now and based on how Alice feels, we will see what happens tomorrow." I felt pleased again. Everything was based on me. I liked being the center of attention, and I wasn't bringing anybody down tomorrow. I had to feel good, so I could have a good day outside rather than us all sit at home being lazy couch potatoes.

my Once again, I felt confused about how I was going to walk. It was if Jasper once again understood my confusion and suddenly, his arms grabbed around me as he picked me up. I felt so excited; I was in the arms of Jasper. HE was carrying ME. I wanted to burst into happiness and hug him but I remained calm so he wouldn't think of me as a freak. He walked up the stairs, me dangling in his arms, and we were in Rosalie's room. He laid me on the bed softly. Unexpectedly, I saw him leaning towards me. What was he going to do? I think I was going to die of wondering and joy. I felt his lips brush against my cheek as I felt the urge to blush. I held it in though, secretly, I felt like jumping around the room in happiness. He said "Goodnight," as he left the room. Now, I felt safe to blush as I stroked my hand on where his lips had met my cheek. I felt like one of those fan-girls of a huge celebrity who fainted when they met him in real life, obliging that they wouldn't wash the spot where the celebrity had touched or simply brushed by them. I felt like I never wanted to wash that cheek, but then I realized I would have to eventually. But it was okay, because I know he still would have kissed it.

My thoughts about Jasper were interrupted by Rosalie's doo once again being opened, and two figures appearing in the room. Finally, I wasn't alone! I was dying to talk to my BFF's. It felt like a year, even though it was just hours ago when we were trying on dresses at the mall! "Rose, Bells!" I exclaimed as they both returned warm smiles.

"Ally" they chimed as well together. Rosalie picked up a pillow and threw it, and within seconds it hit me lightly in the face. It didn't hurt, but what was that for.

"What was that for?" I asked confused.

"For almost scaring us to death! You can't just be unconscious, and worry us crazy. I was about to kill that girl," Rosalie exclaimed.

"I agree," Bella started. "Imagine how scared we were seeing our best friend lying on the floor." She said in a sincere voice.

"Sorry," I replied, not knowing what else to say.

"So anyways, Ally, speaking of the she-devil. I wonder what made her so jealous." Rosalie teased.

"Yes Ally, I saw you and Jas." Bella teased as well. I felt my cheeks flame again and I felt excited yet embarrassed to share what had happened before this whole predicament. Bella and Rosalie sat next to me on the bed as we all sat in a circle. It was girl talk, and this meant that it was all going to be on boys. I loved our Bella/Rosalie/Alice sleepovers. We usually spent them talking about boys, laughing about our insiders, watching movies, doing makeovers, and all sorts of girly things as Bella whined but then agreed and thanked me for the ideas.

"Well, so after I set up the party, I was arguing about music with Emmett. He sure was warming up the crowd with his little jokes, and his mixed tape was good but he had nothing for slow dancing! So, I gave him another mixed C.D with some Taylor Swift songs," I started. "Then Jasper came over and asked me to dance. I felt so excited and nervous; I mean why was HE asking ME to dance? Why would a guy like that want to dance with me? I totally forgot about his little girlfriend, until me and Jasper started slow-dancing to Love Story and I was really enjoying myself. We were talking and bonding, he was asking me questions and vice versa. I just couldn't look away from his beautiful eyes, until that stupid bitch came and ruined everything. Then she and Jasper went upstairs." I stopped. I felt angry even thinking about her, she ruined my whole moment. I saw Bella and Rosalie still staring at me, interested and giggling. "Why are you laughing?" I asked.

"You guys are so adorable together," Bella said, as I blushed again.

"And that's funny?" I asked confused.

"Well, seeing how much you like him is," Bella responded.

"Well, speaking about liking—you and my brother. Awe, you guys are even more adorable! So what's going on with you two?" I teased and asked.

Bella's cheeks turned a scarlet color, as she realized I really was asking a question. "Well, we had our first kiss like 3 days ago. He took me to this beautiful forest, and we just walked, and then there was this beautiful garden and we kissed there. It was lovely. I really like him, a lot. He's so sweet and such a gentleman." Bella stopped as she blushed some more. She was so brave, normally for her, this would be hard spilling her thoughts. She had a very private mind, and she never really expressed this much. I guess she was under Edward's spell. He really charmed his ladies. Me and Rosalie both went 'awe' at the same time as Bella then said, "Sorry Ally, if this is weird me talking about your brother," and we all giggled.

"No it's okay," I said. "Now, I like learning about my brother's love lives, so Rose, go spill your beans," I said as we giggled again.

"Me and Emmett, we are getting serious I think. I know he's a goofball when he's with you guys, but when he's with me, he's sweet. I can tell he cares about me, and I really like him too. He is one funny guy and he's so protective of me, in a good way. He's like a cuddly teddy bear at times, and he could be a real bear when he wants to as well," Rose said as we all laughed at her little pun.

"Emmett is sweet?" I asked jokingly.

"So Ally, you looked pretty comfy in Jasper's arms today," Bella teased again, as I blushed yet again and I nodded. I told them about his goodnight kiss and they all went 'awe' again.

"So what do you want to do now?" I asked after we had our little girl talk.

"Oh I know! We should prank call the boys," Bella exclaimed as we all nodded.

"Great Idea," I remarked, thinking how funny this would be.

I got out my cell phone and dialed star-six-seven and then Emmett's number and put it on speaker, and lowered the volume

"_Hello" Emmett's loud voice boomed._

I didn't know what to do so I passed the phone to Rose and she continued.

"_Hello" Rose said in a squeaky voice. _It didn't sound like her.

"_Who's this?" Emmett asked._

"_This is Wendy's. You ordered an Ultimate Chicken Grill and a Chicken fillet, and then you hung up. Would you like any sodas?" Rose asked in her disguised voice. _We all started chuckling.

"_Uhhhh, I never ordered anything," _

"_Yo who is it?" _I heard Edward ask in the background.

"_It's some chick from Wendy's" Emmett replied._

"_Put it on speaker," Jasper said._

"_Yes you did. You called about 20 minutes ago..Remember, Caitlyn said she was ordering for you guys," _Rose said.

"_What the hell was Caitlyn doing ordering stuff?" Emmett boomed at Jasper._

"_I don't know," Jasper replied, confused. _Bella, Rose and I were trying our hardest not to laugh.

"_I don't appreciate prank calls. Why'd you order something you don't want?" Rosalie asked, her voice cracking._

"_Yo hang up," Edward said and we heard the receiver click and no more talking. _

We all started cracking up as Rose gave me back the phone. It took us about 5 minutes to calm down and I couldn't stop laughing. This was priceless. I could imagine the looks on their faces! Once we were all calm again, Bella asked, "What now?" as I shrugged and Rose grabbed a horror movie off her movie shelf. She placed _A Nightmare on Elm Street_ into her DVD player as we all fell asleep somewhere in between the movie, hoping Freddy didn't haunt our dreams.

**Was it good? Did it suck? Please, in your reviews tell me if I improved a lot, a little, or did worse. I know my writing kind of sucks. Here are my apologies. I thought this one was better though. What did you think!**

**Well stay tuned for the next chapter. Please review.**

**1 REVIEW=Update in 5 days**

**1-3 REVIEWS=Update in 3 days**

**5-8 REVIEWS=Update in 2 days**


	11. Love Bites and Lipstick Messages

**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH HERE IS A LONG CHAPTER JUST FOR YOU-HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**Alice's POV**

Somewhere in the middle of the night, Bella had gotten up, shut off the movie and went back to sleep. I knew this because as I stared at the T.V, I no longer saw Freddy Krueger on a massive dream-killing spree. I stared at the clock in Rosalie's room, and saw the little hand pointing at 10 and the big hand pointing at 6, meaning it was 10:30. I looked around me and saw Rosalie and Bella still sound asleep. I was not an early riser so I had no idea why I was up before them. I stood up to see if I could still walk and discovered that my bruises hurt, but I could walk. Yay! I was happy I wouldn't have to be bored and inside all day. I went to the bathroom and saw that the light was on in there. Who else was awake at this hour? I saw Jasper's bedroom door still open. I wanted to go in, play a horror film, and hide under the bed and wait for Emmett to come out and grab his foot as a prank. I smiled, thinking of his priceless face. I put my hand on the knob to go and pull the ultimate prank ever but then I thought if guys slept naked. I totally did NOT want to see my brothers naked and I shuttered at the thought. I ran downstairs and went in the bathroom, splashing water on my face and brushing my teeth. I felt so awake for the first time.

I walked back up the stairs and into Rosalie's room and tried to decide whether I should sleep or not. I finally decided that I would make a ruckus to awaken them and then we could go somewhere. I decided to pretend to fall and scream. I lay down on the floor, and screeched "Ow!" at the top of my lungs. Soon enough, Bella's head jerked up, Rosalie got up, and the guys all ran in to see what all the commotion was. Bella knelt down beside me asking if I was okay. I started laughing and laughing as everybody all looked confused until I asked, "Are you guys awake?" as they all nodded in confusion and then realized what I had done. "Alice," they all moaned as I giggled again and instructed, "Go brush your teeth, and fully wake up so you guys can quit being sleepyheads and have a fun day." They all looked as if they would rather throw a pillow at me, and go back to sleep, but surprisingly, they all followed my instructions as Rosalie and Bella ran downstairs to race for the bathroom, and Emmett, Jasper, and Edward raced for the bathroom by Jasper's room.

I ran downstairs as well and went to the kitchen to try and prepare breakfast fast, so the fun day could go into motion. The sun shined into the kitchen and I really felt like today was going to be a fun adventure. It was one of those feelings I had, and my feelings usually ended up being true. That usually freaked out Rose and Bella.

I didn't know what to make for breakfast. I usually never made breakfast but I did know how to do some simple things. I found some toast, and put them in the toaster. I found some milk and orange juice in the fridge and laid them out on the table. I found some Chips Ahoy and placed them on the table as well. I grabbed the toast out of the toaster and placed it in a plate and placed all other kitchen utensils as well. I heard Rosalie and Bella come in the dining room, followed by Emmett, Edward and Jasper racing in the kitchen room. I put my hands out, pointing at the dinner table saying, "Your breakfast waits," as we all giggled. Emmett and Edward and Jasper sat across from me and Bella and Rosalie.

"Everything looks great," Jasper commented. I sensed double meaning behind what he said when he said 'everything'. I smiled and felt really happy as I thanked him. "So where are we gonna go?" Emmett asked, gulping down cookies and milk. He was such a child, it made me laugh. I grabbed a piece of toast and a butter knife and applied butter on it neatly. I thought about where to go. I knew everybody would say no to the mall. That new vampire romance movie hit theatres today and I really wanted to see it.

"The movies?" I suggested hoping someone would agree.

"YEAH GOOD IDEA ALICE," Emmett's loud voice boomed.

"Gosh, no need to yell," I muttered under my breath, but apparently everybody heard as we all laughed. Emmett pretended to look hurt.

"Yeah good idea," Jasper remarked as I smiled back. Everybody else also commented on how my idea was good. I ate my toast, and waited for everybody else to finish.

"Go get ready to have some fun at the movies," I instructed as everybody cheered. "I'm going to go home, and I guess you guys might want to do the same. Let's meet back outside in fifteen minutes," I said as they nodded. I opened the door and headed back to my house with Bella by my side heading to her house. I ran inside my house, quickly waved at Bella and ran upstairs to my room to get ready. I had to look fabulous in about twelve minutes!

I hunted in my closet for a good movie-watching outfit. I finally found the perfect outfit. I found dark black skinny jeans, and a long pink-and-black striped tee shirt with a small, light black sweater. I found matching black flats and I quickly ran a brush through my hair. Now, it was make-up time. I applied some black pencil eyeliner on my bottom eyelids and some hot pink eye-shadow blended with white eye-shadow. I glanced at my watch, it was exactly 11:30 and fifteen minutes had passed. I ran down the stairs and outside and saw everybody waiting. Emmett went in the driver seat of his huge jeep, and Rose in the seat beside him. I went in the car after Jasper, with Bella on my other side and Edward next to her.

"So what movie are we going to see?" Emmett asked.

"How about that new movie, Love Bites?" I asked.

"AW NO! THAT NEW CHICK FLICK. OH HELL NO!" Emmett replied angrily as we all laughed.

"C'mon Emmy. It is a love movie," Rosalie said. "And it has VAMPIRES!" she said knowing how much Emmett loved vampires.

"Vampires! Kay Fine," Emmett said as we all laughed again. Emmett started talking about how much he loved vampires, as Bella and Edward started their own conversations and I heard Jasper say, "Sorry."

"Sorry?" I asked confused. What was he apologizing for?

"For the whole Caitlyn thing," he replied.

"That wasn't your fault," I said.

"Yes it was. If I never went out with her in the first place, none of this would have happened. I don't know what I was thinking," He said sympathetically.

"It's okay," I said not knowing what else to say.

"So you like romance movies?" he asked. I wonder why he was asking.

"In fact, I do. Sorry, I'm the chick flick type," I replied.

"It's okay. I like the chick-flick types," he replied as my cheeks turned crazy red and I tried to make them turn pale again. I really sensed double meaning behind that, and I felt so happy and embarrassed.

"Well that's great then. Let me guess, you're the sport type?"

"Well, I do enjoy sports but I'm not a sport fanatic like your brother," he started as I chuckled. "I'm like a mix of Edward and Emmett. I'm joking and serious," He explained as I felt happy yet again. I felt as if he understood my mix of emotions through happiness, embarrassment, and relief when I was with him.

"Wow, that's a relief you're not a replica of Emmett," I said, chuckling again as he also chuckled.

"I heard my name," Emmett said

"Oh I was just telling Jasper here, how much I love my older brother," I said in a sweet voice.

Emmett chuckled again and I looked out the window, seeing we were here. "Okay we are here at Crystal Mall. I would like to make sure everybody unfastens their seat belts and opens the door. Also, Alice stop being so excited because we are not here to shop, we are here to watch some chick flicks with vampires!" Emmett said.

"Haha very funny Em," I said

"Em is your new nickname," I said

"Fine then your Al,"

"Fine," I said. I stepped out the car and breathed in the air. It felt nice being here again. The last movie I had seen was Shrek Forever After and that movie was hilarious. What sucked about Crystal mall was that the stores sucked, so there really was no shopping here, unless it was to buy popcorn and soda. We walked up the stairs and to the booth where Emmett purchased tickets for all of us.

"What time is the movie?" I asked.

"The movie starts at 12:20," he said. I glanced at my watch, it was 12:05.

"We have fifteen minutes. Let's go to Borders," Bella suggested. Borders was a bookstore in Crystal mall.

"Okay," we all agreed as we headed to Borders. I headed to the romance section; I was a sucker for a good romance novel. Emmett found the Vampire Encyclopedia, Edward found a book of music history and Bella found some Shakespeare book called Wuthering Heights, and Rosalie found a fashion magazine. In the Romance section, I found a book called "Love Bites" which was the book of the movie we were going to see. I read the blurb:

_About three things I was absolutely positive._

_First, Ethan was a vampire._

_Second, there was a part of him—_

_And I didn't know how dominant that part might be—_

_That thirsted for my blood._

_And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him._

The blurb was so interesting! I really had to see this movie! I sat on the sofas along with the rest of the gang as we started to read our books. The first page of mine was about some hunter that was trying to kill the main character, Bailey. Soon, Emmett said it was time to go buy popcorn and soda so I put the book back and was so excited to go in the movie.

Emmett bought2 large buckets of popcorn and a soda for each of us and nachos for him as well. Wow, he ate like a bear. I walked in the movie and sat in between Jasper and Rose. I saw the previews for the next movies coming out; there was Paranormal Activity 2, Saw 7, some new Harry Potter movie and more. The movie started, with a deer running across and Bailey came on the screen. I watched the movie, my eyes glued to the screen.

I was so into the movie, around me I saw Rosalie and Emmett kissing, and Edward with his arm around Bella. There was a steaming kissing session right in front of me, and behind me an old man with his old wife. There were lovers everywhere! I felt so lonely. I hated being the only single one out of my friends. I guess either Jasper read my thoughts or my emotions because suddenly he held my hand and looked at me. I stared into his eyes, trapped again. His eyes were so beautiful, and his blonde hair too. He was so handsome and interesting too. I loved how he was funny and sweet and understanding. He always knew what to say, or what to do to enlighten my mood. He like controlled my emotions.

I looked back to the movie, and got lost in the relationship of Bailey and Ethan. They were like the perfect couple, too bad he was a vampire. But Bailey had looked past the imperfections, and everything was going great. Suddenly, some buff guy named Jaime appeared and ruined everything trying to kill Bailey. Rosalie passed the popcorn to me, as I ate and drank some soda, still holding Jaspers hand. I wished my hand wasn't clammy as I got sucked in the movie again. Soon enough, they danced at prom and Jeff's girlfriend was watching in the end. I was in such suspense, wanting to see the next installment already. The lights turned on, and Jasper's hands were still in mine. I had finished my soda; Emmett had finished his nachos and popcorn. I was sad the movie had to end, as Jasper released my hand.

We headed outside, discussing the movie. Everybody had loved it, except for the guys who were complaining about the vampire laws and how sparkling is "gay" and this and that. As we headed back into Emmett's jeep, it was about 2:30 and there was something written in pink lipstick on the window.

_Just don't think you can get away with throwing me out your lame party. Alice, Rosalie and Bella better watch out because I'm after you. And Jasper, nobody breaks up with me._

"Who wrote this?" Emmett boomed as he yelled about the lipstick.

Jasper said one name, "Caitlyn,"

**I am so grateful that you guys loved the previous chapter. I hope you love this one too. Sorry, I know it's a bit late but I was at the beach yesterday and had no time to update this. I know I may be a little late, sorry but I wrote EXTRA hope you guys liked it. Please hit that review button and:**

**1 REVIEW=Update in 5 days**

**1-3 REVIEWS=Update in 3 days**

**5-8 REVIEWS=Update in 2 days**


	12. Car Drives

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. SORRY THIS ONE IS A BIT SHORT!**

**Jasper P.O.V**

Everything was going great, until stupid Caitlyn had ruined everything! She always knew how to ruin a moment! First in the party, and now it was after I had been having a great day with Ally. I felt so angry, and the fear in Ally and Bella's eyes just made me angrier. I was usually the calm one, who made everybody else calm but this was just out of control. What was Caitlyn's problem! What part of OVER didn't she understand. My eyes stung when I read '_And Jasper, nobody ever breaks up with me'._ I looked over at Rose, and I could tell she really wanted to hurt Caitlyn right now, and in Emmett's fury, I could tell that too.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HOW COULD SHE DO THIS TO MY BRAND NEW JEEP. ROSE, IT'S ACCEPTABLE FOR YOU TO KILL HER NOW. SHE LAID A FINGER ON MY SIS, AND NOW SHE RUINED MY CAR WITH A STUPID-COLORED LIPSTICK AHHHHHHHH," Emmett freaked out. Honestly, I think he would punch a girl now regardless of his don't punch girls rule.

I looked at Alice and saw her shuffling through her purse. She finally pulled out a mini spray bottle and towels as she sprayed water on Emmett's window and wiped off the lipstick.

"Why do you have a mini spray bottle in your purse?" Edward asked, if reading my mind.

"Because, if my hair becomes dirty or messed up, I'm going to need water to fix it, duh!" she replied. I found her obsession with hair and makeup adorable.

"Oh okay," Edward replied, still bedazzled.

I glanced at Bella and still saw fear in her eyes. "Bella, calm down. We won't let Caitlyn let a finger on any of you girls," I replied hoping to calm Bella. She nodded, but I could still see she was scared. Edward understood and hugged her, and when he let go, Bella was calm.

"I'm sorry guys, for making Caitlyn constantly stalk and scare us. It's okay though, she can't do anything. She's just…Caitlyn. So calm down, and let's find out a way to waste the day!" I said, cheerfully as Alice and Bella feigned smiles.

"I would rather put some bruises on Caitlyn's face," Rosalie replied, as anger struck like lightning in her eyes.

"Rose, calm down. Let's get our minds off Caitlyn," I said, hoping to calm her down. Soon enough, she looked a little calmer. "Kay so what are we gonna do today?" I asked.

"Go ask Alice," Emmett said as we all chuckled at his little book reference joke.

"Alice, what do we do?" I asked.

"First things first, let's sit in the car," she said.

Emmett put his keys in the keyhole and turned it, opening the doors. We all hopped in the jeep and stared at Alice, our expressions all asking 'Now what?'

"Now, we drive to 'A Day in Italy' and eat lunch," Alice replied, her eyes shining.

"And?" Emmett asked. "Where is the awesome part that Ally planned in all of this that make your little eyes twinkle?" he asked as I chuckled.

"And we go by Lake Beau and have a picnic on those tables," she said as everybody's eyes starting twinkling as well. Lake Beau was the most beautiful lake in Washington.

"Okay," we all cheered in excitement.

Within minutes we reached 'A Day in Italy', and we ordered two pizza pies. "I will be right back," Ally said as she ran outside the store. We waited for the pizza to be ready as conversation erupted about how the picnic was going to beautiful. Even Emmett was excited! Soon, Alice returned with a bag in her hand.

"What's in there?" I asked.

"Tablecloth, towels, and a ten dollar camera," she replied eagerly.

The pizza's were ready as Emmett grabbed them and we headed back to the car. Lake Beau was about a half an hour drive from here. I sat in the car, Edward to my left, Alice to my right.

"Let's play something fun," Emmett said as the car started moving.

"What can we possibly play in a car?" Edward asked.

"How about Do Ray Me Fa So?" Emmett asked. He was one funny guy. Nobody expected EMMETT to want to play a singing game.

"Okay," Edward replied, kind of shocked too that Emmett wanted to play this.

"Kay, it's Me, then Rose, then Bella, then Edward, and then Jasper and then Alice," he said as we all nodded.

"Alejandro, Alejandro. Ale-Alejandro, Ale-Alejandro," Emmett sang as we all laughed out loud to his poor imitation. "Gaga's the best," Emmett joked as we all laughed again.

"Okay uh..Baby, baby, baby ohhhhhhh like baby, baby, baby noooooooo" Rosalie sang.

"Wow, you sounded just like her. I mean him." Emmett joked and we all started laughing again.

"Californiaaaa here we come," Edward sang.

"No Eddie boy, we are in Washington," Emmett replied, as we all faked our little laughs at Emmett's poor joke. Oh no, my turn was after Bella's, which was E. Uhh, what was I going to say!

"Don't stop the music," Bella sang.

"You listen to Rihanna?" Emmett said, shaking his head in disbelief as Bella blushed.

"Jasper your turn," Emmett called and I didn't know what to sing! What had an E in it?

"Eye of the tiger," I said.

"Yo Jasper. This is do ray me fa so, meaning you gotta sing it not say it. Now go, show us your beautiful voice," Emmett said as I laughed.

"Eyyyye of the tiiiiiiiiger," I said trying to sing and stretch the words like into a song. Everybody erupted in laughter.

"Flyin, there's not a star in heaven that we can't reach," Alice's voice sang. She had a great voice. Her voice was majestic, and it rang in my ears.

"Isn't that high school musical?" Emmett asked.

"Shut up," Alice said, frustrated as she laughed. "I don't want to play anymore, Emmett criticizes EVERYONE," Alice commented. She was right. Emmett commented on everybody's singing!

"I do NOT," Emmett stated.

"Yes, you do" we all stated in unison and then laughed, realizing we had all spoken together.

"Fine whatever," Emmett said. Edward started talking individually to Bella, and Emmett started talking to Rose, so I assumed I should speak to Alice but I didn't know what to say.

"So, school starts after summer vacay. You excited?" I asked. It was standard conversation, and I was hoping for a better response than my dumb question.

"No," Alice shook her head as I chuckled. "But, shopping for clothes is going to be fun," she said as a smile went on my face again. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"You are. Your obsession with clothes and makeup and hair product is cute," I said and then felt slightly embarrassed because I had just said she was cute.

"Thank you?" she asked. "Sorry, if I talk about it a lot. It's just, style is how I express myself. I know, I must be a pain in the neck, but Bella and others express themselves differently. They are more open-minded and friendly and smart, but me, unfortunately I'm not much of those things. Sure, I'm not stupid, but I do babble a lot, and I don't know, Style is just my way of expressing myself, you know?" she finished. She had just revealed a lot to me, but I didn't quite understand how she had understated herself.

"I know what you mean. I'm not the most athletic person in the world, like Emmett and I'm no music genius like Edward. I'm sorry, I'm nothing special," I confessed, and felt kind of dumb for saying that too.

"Everybody's special in their own way," Alice said, her eyes twinkling again. I felt so happy being and talking with her. She had this cast of happiness, that just made me excited, and lost in her little spell. Unfortunately, she probably already had a boyfriend.

"So how long have you been friends with Rose for? I think I have seen you before maybe?" I asked.

"Bella, Rose and I grew up together. My mom says we knew each other when we were in diapers. Yes, I think I have seen you too," she replied.

"That's nice. You guys must be really close," I commented, stating the obvious.

"Yes we are," Alice said.

"WE ARE HERE!" Emmett exclaimed.

**So sorry! My internet got cut off yesterday, and I can't upload anything. I found somebody elses internet to "borrow" and so Im using it now. PLEASE REVIEW. I wrote the next chapter already, so I can update fast! Now here, REVIEW PLEASE.**

**1 REVIEW=Update in 5 days**

**1-3 REVIEWS=Update in 3 days**

**5-8 REVIEWS=Update in 2 days**

**8-12 REVIEWS=Update tomorrow.**

**12+ REVIEWS=Update TODAY before midnight.**


	13. 20 Questions, Eating, and Text Messages

**I know long time, no update. Reasons will be later. Now read. Sorry! I hope it's good.**

**Alice P.O.V**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have reached the destination of el Lake Beau. You may now unfasten your seat belts and get out of el awesome car de Emmett-o. I had a pleasure bringing you here, now get the hell out!" Emmett's voice echoed. I didn't see why he yelled all the time! Every time he said something, his voice echoed like seriously, I could hear him if I was deaf I bet. Subconsciously I felt myself, along with Rosalie, roll my eyes. Emmett grabbed the pizza and opened his car door, and stepped out the car. Momentarily, our car door was open as well, and everyone was heading out. I headed out the jeep and got out to a nice breeze in the air. I loved breezes, which was partly the reason I loved Lake Beau, but the other reason was that it wasn't a very crowded place, which was way better than sitting in a crowded, hot restaurant with ladies in ugly uniforms coming and asking you what you wanted, with a menu full of unnecessary long names. Half of the time, nobody knew what they had ordered! Besides, there were plenty of couples on dates and I always felt myself envy them in their presence that I, Alice Brandon was single. I always envied the beautiful couples, that lasted a lifetime, and that was particularly why I envied Bella and Rose for having already found the love of their lives, and they made such adorable couples, while I just sat there, not knowing what to do.

I made my way towards the benches, with my best friends and my brothers and Jasper around me. I picked a bench, and laid tablecloth and scattered towels everywhere. "Sit," I instructed, and sure enough Edward sat next to Bella and Jasper across from Emmett who sat next to Rosalie, and I sat on the edge, across from Jasper. I was excited that I finally wasn't the single one out of the crowd, and that I could talk to Jasper, and learn more about him. But, he probably wasn't even interested in me like that. I mean, who would want to date a shopaholic pixie? Exactly, that was why I was single. I opened the pizza box as I heard Emmett sniff the air and make a sound of relief as we all chuckled. I put pizzas in plates for everybody, and put the rest of the box in the middle.

I felt as if we were missing something. "No soda?" I asked, remembering.

"You really thought I would forget soda?" Emmett asked, as he grabbed a liter of soda from the floor. "La duh! It comes free with a pizza pie. Gosh Alice, do you not know ANYTHING about food?" he said, kidding.

"Oh sorry, I'm just not a fatso like you," I said as everybody said 'oohhhh'.

Emmett huffed and puffed, looking furious. Then, a smile suddenly wiped his face as he said," Good one Alice," as everybody laughed at his poor imitation at being angry.

I looked around, and saw Bella and Edward starting conversation, and then Rose and Emmett were lost in a conversation as well. This always happened, but hey Jasper was here this time and that made all the difference!

"Okay let's play 20 questions," Jasper offered.

"Okay," I said smiling. "Okay, I start," Jasper announced.

"Fine," I said. I was excited and sort-of surprised wondering what he was going to ask.

"This is speedo 20 questions, so that means I ask a question and you answer RIGHT after," he explained and I nodded.

"Favorite color?" he asked.

That was a simple question. "Pink," I said fast as he smiled.

"Favorite movie?" he asked.

"Uh..I am the girly girl type apparently, so it would probably have to be Titanic," I said.

"Titanic is a good movie, full of emotions," he said, his voice was more serious now. "The feelings of heartbreak and love really make the movie, and it really relates to what happened on the Titanic. I like the movie, but I think it was a bit rushed. Love should be slower, and in the movie, they fell in love in like two days," He explained. He was right, and I had never expected a guy to know all of this. I mean, I wasn't sexist or anything, but just after spending time with Emmett trying to show me how to play football, I had never seen a guy who knows so much about emotions. Edward's music was the closest thing I had heard that was about love from a guy.

"How do you know so much about emotions?" I blurted.

Jasper chuckled and then started, "Well, I think that I'm just a natural at finding out emotions and hidden feelings. It's like I sense how other people feel, and some say that I can make them feel better. I know it sounds strange, it sounds strange to me too, but it's just like emotions stand out a lot to me in a person," he explained as he picked up his pizza and started biting. He was so..interesting and I felt dazzled by what he had said. I lifted my pizza as well, noticing how everyone else had already started eating, and I started to chew on it as well.

"That's very interesting," I commented. I hated how I always stated the obvious. He probably thought I was an airhead.

He nodded and then said, "Moving on, it's my turn again,"

"Alright, go," I said, still wondering what more he could ask.

"When is your birthday?" Wow, that was a funny question. My birthday was in three days-on August 8th.

"August 8th," I stated flatly.

His eyes widened as he realized how close my birthday was. "Wow that's really close," he said as he went deep in thought for a couple of minutes, and then apologized as I nodded.

"Yeah it is," I said.

"What normally happens on your birthday?" he asked. Wow, that was a strange question. Nobody had ever asked me that before. I think he realized because like two seconds later he added, "I know it's a strange question but I find it interesting how different people's birthdays are..like a party, a festival, relaxing, and I just think it really explains a person. Sorry if you find the question uncomfortable, I understand and we can move on." I smiled to myself at how caring he was. It was like he always wanted people to feel good around him, and if anybody was uncomfortable, he directly understood. However, I wasn't uncomfortable at all I just found the question unexpected.

"Well on my birthday, me and the girls usually do something. We either go somewhere, like the beach or the movies and they buy me gifts or we stay home and have a long slumber party," I explained. He nodded and then I asked, teasingly, "So what does that say about me?"

He chuckled again and then said, "Well I guess that says that instead of taking the party into your own hands, you let your friends pick it out for you. That's very unusual because usually teenage girls love to have the ultimate party as some fancy shmancy place. I found you letting your friends do that…unexpected in a good way. I thought you were the leader of your friends," he explained.

"Sorry if you thought I was some bossy, annoying, crybaby diva," I said rather harshly. I continued biting my pizza and then suddenly wished I hadn't said what I had when Jasper started frowning.

"Sorry," I said.

"I didn't mean that. I just thought that you letting your friends enjoy your special day as well is very generous, and I really like that in a girl." Wow he really knew how to make people feel better. I smiled again and then apologized again.

"Sorry if I said that a bit harshly, I know, I know, I get a bit annoying at times."

"It's okay. I like annoying. Imperfections make people more human, so basically I like them screwed up," he said as I erupted in laughter.

"Well then we should get along just great," I said as he started laughing more. I started eating the ends of the crust and realized I had subconsciously eaten a pizza. I looked around and saw Emmett on his second pizza, and Bella finished, Rosalie finished, and Edward almost finish. I looked back across and watched Jasper gulp down some soda. I poured some soda and started drinking as well. I guess when you're talking to someone, you really can get lost in this world.

"What's your number? So I can like text you and get to know you better?" he asked as I died on the inside. I was so happy, I thought I was going to jump up and down and up and down. Calm down Alice, he's only asking for your number I said to myself. I opened my purse and grabbed a post-it and a pen and wrote down my digits.

"Here," I said handing it to him. "Give me yours," I said as I gave him a post-it and a pen and he wrote something and gave it to me as well. Yay yay yay yay yay, I squealed on the inside. I fought and remained calm though.

"So, You said you knew Rose and Bella when you guys were in diapers, right? Well if Edward is 18 then how old are Bella and you?" Jasper asked.

"Bella is the youngest out of us, she is 18 like Edward, and I am the same age as Rose, we are both 21," I explained.

"So you and Rose met first?" he asked.

"No not exactly, I was about three when I met Rose. I had just moved in and Rose's mom had welcomed us in and introduced me to her daughter Rose. We had a little party, I think and Bella came as well that day and me and Rose were laughing and playing with the baby which was Bella. We all just grew up together,"

"So if your twenty-one, you go to College, right?" he asked.

"Uh yeah I go to the same one as Rose, Forks University. Bella is coming there too this year with Edward. Yay!" I squealed as everybody in the table stared.

"Oh just excited that we are all going to Forks U," I explained as they all nodded and mocked my squeal. I made my angry face as they all chuckled.

Emmett had finally finished his pizza. "Home," he instructed as we climbed back into the car.

"Yo Jas, you think you know us well?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah," Jasper said, confused.

"Lemme tell you some stories about everyone," he said as we all moaned. Emmett, unfortunately had a lot of stories on us.

"Okay so first, I got my sis," Emmett said as he started the car. Oh no! Not me, not me. I didn't want Jasper to think of me worse.

"No NO NO NO NO NO NOO" I screeched as Emmett laughed and started.

"So which one should I tell? Oh I know, the catfight," he said as I yelled more and more. The catfight. Agh. I hated Emmett so much.

"EMMETT I AM GOING TO KILL YOU IF YOU SAY THAT STORY!" I yelled.

"Hush up," he said as the car started moving and he started.

"So we were in the mall one time, because of Alice, obviously," he started as I started yelling and slapping him. "Someone get her off me!" Emmett boomed as everyone laughed.

"I like this one," Edward said as he grabbed my hands and placed his hand on my mouth. Agh I hated Edward I tried yelling but they all laughed. He had gripped my hand tightly and I couldn't get his hand off.

"And Alice put on this dress, and this other lady wanted it for her daughter. Alice changed back into her normal clothes and then placed the dress like on the register, as she went to go look for accessories. Then, the old lady took it and paid for it and when Alice returned she asked for it back and the lady refused. Alice got the old lady's cane and hit her with it lightly and demanded for the dress and the lady refused. So Alice knocked some other lady on the poor old lady as she fell to the floor, and the store lady called security and then we all ditched." By the end of the story, everybody was laughing and I saw Jasper cracking up and I was furious. How dare Emmett tell that story? Oh I was going to kill these two. I couldn't get loose, and then I had an idea. I bit Edwards hand as he yelled in pain.

"Haha now I am going to get you guys back. Okay so Jasper, one time, these dummies did something HILARIOUS." I said as everyone looked confused at which story I was going to tell. "I'm going to tell the party one," I said as the girls smiles widened. Bella held Edward knowing he was going to scream and Edward starting shaking his head and getting mad. I laughed as Bella and Rosalie held Edward as I continued.

"So, these two geniuses couldn't get into a party because this genius, Emmett, had got in a fight with the kid who threw the party, and he put Emmett on the do-not-let-in list," I started as Emmett yelled 'Don't say the story' but he couldn't stop me because he was driving. "Edward, on the other hand had rejected Mike's sister, Mikes the kid who threw the party, so Edward wasn't invited as well. So to get IN this huge party, they decided to put on disguises as girls with wigs and they shaved and everything and they went in the party. Mike starting hitting on them, thinking they were girls, and then Emmett's wig fell off and he realized who they were," I explained as I started laughing and everybody erupted in laughter. Bella let go of Edward as Edward and Emmett yelled and I laughed. Revenge was so sweet.

"Oh Mike had a crush on Bella and he used to flirt with her and she rejected him and he told his mom some lies about Bella and she got fired since she worked for Mike's mom," Rose said as my stomach started hurting of laughter. Bella started blushing like crazy.

"And Rose once got kicked out of a fashion store because she demanded that the price of a necklace was too high," Bella said as Rose started getting mad as well.

"See? Wow. I had the best story though, on Alice. We are some crazy people. Anyways we are here, so go home and sleep," Emmett instructed as I climbed out the car.

When I reached home it was 8 PM and I sat on my sofa and watched _'The Notebook'_ as I fell asleep. I woke up to the sound of a new text message. I opened it and it said "Hey Ali". The number was Jasper's and then I hit reply.

**Sorry I didn't update in forever! Thanks SO MUCH for giving me more than 100 reviews! I love you all so much! The reason I didn't update was because firstly, I had to update in 3 days, but then there was a family emergency and I had to go away but now I am back and will update based on your reviews! So did you like it!**

**PM me if you have any questions or mistakes I made or if you just want to flat out talk to someone! **

**I hope you liked it. I will update based on the rule:**

**1 REVIEW=Update in 5 days**

**1-3 REVIEWS=Update in 3 days**

**5-8 REVIEWS=Update in 2 days**

**8-12 REVIEWS=Update tomorrow.**

**12+ REVIEWS=Update TODAY before midnight**


	14. I Want 2 Txt U

**Jasper P.O.V:**

I was so disappointed when the car ride was over. I really got to bond with Alice today and I really enjoyed our conversations. She was a deep person once you got to know her, and she was attractive—correction, she was breathtakingly beautiful. Whenever I saw her, I immediately felt happy. I was fully aware that I had just recently met her, and I was never crazy about someone within days! But Alice was just…perfect. But she was probably perfect to someone else as well. Oh well, I had enjoyed my time with her and those stories had left me cracking up. Alice was hilarious, and I felt her feel really angry because she probably felt humiliated at how she thought how bad she had acted in that situation. I hope she had understood that I didn't think of her any less. But it was Emmett and Edward's story that had nearly taken my breath away from so much laughter. My stomach still ached.

I still had Alice's phone number safely tucked in my pocket. I didn't want to text her right away, or she might think of me as crazy obsessed or something. To waste some time before sending a message, I went back to my room. I saw the lip gloss still lying in its position where Alice had left it. I guess she had just given up on getting it back with our first two encounters. I chuckled again at the thought. A picture of Alice in her bra where I had caught her reappeared in my head. I cleared my mind of the picture and continued to find something to do.

I overheard Rosalie in the hallway talking on the phone.

"Emmy, ew," I overheard Rosalie say. "Please don't share your sick fantasies with me." Emmett was saying nasty things to my sister? Sure, I loved Emmett as a friend but I still questioned if he was right for Rose. If he ever laid a finger on Rose forcefully, I would kill that kid. "Kay Bye Emmy," I heard Rose say. This was my time to confront Rose.

"Rose…" I said slowly, not knowing how to start the conversation.

"Yes?" Rose asked.

"I know how Emmett can be a crazy guy, but is he a good boyfriend to you?" I asked, hoping she would understand.

"Yeah, he's a good boyfriend," she said still confused. "The bestest," she confirmed.

"You and Emmett are really serious," I stated, hoping she could help me with this convo. "I'm wondering how close?" I asked.

"Yes Jas, I'm still a virgin. But you shouldn't worry about me, I should be worrying what happened between you and Caitlyn," she replied as I felt way better. Caitlyn? She thought I had sex with HER?

"No, I'm clean too," I stated, so she could understand that me and Caitlyn weren't serious in that way. Rose nodded and walked back into her room.

"Sorry, I'm just the overprotective brother type," I said to Rose as she turned back around and nodded-showing she understood.

"I have a question for you.." Rose said. I bet this had to do with Alice.

"Shoot," I said.

"It's about Alice." Ding ding ding, we have a correct guesser.

"Yeah, what about her?" I asked.

"I see how happy you are around her, and what a cute couple you guys would make. And I'm pretty sure you know what would be the PERFECT birthday gift for her," Rose said.

Rose wanted me to go out with Alice? I was so relieved that she actually wanted me to ask her out.. That way when I did it, she would be okay with it. But wait, Rose's little statement brought up a question for me.

"You mean she's single?" I asked.

"Yeah, and it would be great if YOU changed that," Rose said, winking. She turned back around and headed to her room. I smiled to myself, so pleased with our little conversation. Birthday, Rosalie had said, reminding me that I needed to get the PERFECT gift for Alice before I asked her out..But I needed help with that.

She had said that her birthday was spent the way her friends had spent it. So that meant that Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Bella and I had to plan the BEST party for Ally. The usual 'surprise' birthday party was a great idea, but I wanted it to be a very special one for Alice.

Tomorrow at night time, I was going to invite Emmett, Edward and Bella over so we could plan this. But now all I needed was a birthday gift idea. If Alice was a shopaholic, she would love anything from the mall pretty much. But I had to get the best birthday gift ever. I thought for a little while and then got the perfect idea.

It would be a basket full of flowers and chocolate along with several earrings, necklaces, makeup and bracelets. Baskets were beautiful, and if it was full of everything she loved, her smile would make my day. Then afterwards, I could ask her out. But her answer would either make my life perfect or horrible.

I looked at the clock, it was 8:45. It was a great time to text Alice. I grabbed my phone and clicked start a new message. I had the Blackberry at the moment. I texted really fast on it and just started formally and wrote '_Hey Ali'_ and inserted her number and clicked send. I hope she replied! Two minutes passed as I still awaited a response. I thought she probably didn't want to reply until I heard my phone vibrate. 1 new message. I opened it and it said '_Hi Jas'_

'_Today was really fun. I really enjoyed spending time with you.' _SEND.

Two minute later I got a response. It said '_Yeah, sorry about Emmett saying that horrible story about me. I'm not that BAD of a story, but ofcourse Emmett would pick that story *sniffles*' _I caught myself smiling as I typed a response.

'_It's okay, doesn't everybody get into a catfight with an old lady once in their life?'_

'_Ha ha ha very funny *sarcasm intended*. Lol jk that was funny. I laughed," _Alice replied.

'_Yay! I make you laugh. You make me laugh too, in a good way of-course. I like humor in a girl'_ I typed confidently. I hit send.

'_Well I am the sister of Emmett! You can expect humor from me.' _I chuckled.

'_I hope you're not EXACTLY like Emmett.'_ I typed back.

'_It's okay—you don't have to play football against me.' _Wow, she was full of humor.

'_Well can I at least go shopping with you?' _I teased.

'_Sure you can..that's more like me.'_

'_The shopping thing may bug Emmett and Edward and Bella but I love it. It makes your personality,'_

'_Thanks. I'm glad you're comfortable with that. A lot of guys aren't'.'_ Who wouldn't be comfortable around Alice?

'_Like who?'_

'_My ex's'_

'_It's okay. I bet my ex-girlfriend was way worse than any of your ex's.'_

'_At least she didn't cheat on you.' _Alice's ex-boyfriend cheated on her! Anger pulsed through my veins. I could feel Alice's sorrow after that, and I would hurt anybody that hurt Alice.

'_What's his name? I can go kill him.'_

'_It's James. But it's okay. I'm completely done with him..'_

'_I would hurt anybody that hurt you,'_

'_Thanks,'_

'_No problem,'_

'_So are you still disappointed and sad about what happened with Caitlyn. Do you miss her?'_

'_No. I was trying to end that relationship A LONG time ago. I don't know what I was thinking when I went out with her in the first place. She is definitely not my type,'_

'_Then what is your type?'_

'_I like interesting girls..That are funny, sweet, adorable, bouncy, graceful, and hyper' _I clicked send. I realized I had just perfectly described Alice.

'_Oh..I like guys that are interesting too. That are down to earth, classy, sophisticated, and understanding,'_

I wasn't sure if those adjectives described me.

'_Have you met anybody that fits those qualifications yet?'_

'_Well I haven't dated one like that yet..But I know somebody,'_

'_Oh. I know somebody my type too.'_

'_Oh great. Sorry Jasper but Edward's calling me, something about his anniversary with Bella.. Gotta go bye,' _

'_Bye.' _I was disappointed I had to stop talking to Alice. But I could spend some quality time with my sis now. I turned off my light and knocked on Rosalie's door.

**That's the end of the chapter. Omg I love you guys sooo much! 13 reviews in ONE day! If you keep this up, I will die of happiness **** Anyways, did you like the chapter? Let me know in a review..If you wanna talk PM me. If you want me to read your story, PM me. I do OWE you guys **

**Anyways you know the rule: **

**1 REVIEW=Update in 5 days.**

**1-2 REVIEWS=Update in 4 days.**

**3-4 REVIEWS=Update in 3 days.**

**5-8 REVIEWS=Update in 2 days.**

**8-12 REVIEWS=Update tomorrow.**

**12+REVIEWS=Update today by midnight!**

**I changed it up a bit so it's more suitable..Thanks again **** love ya**


	15. Anniversary Gifts, AIM, FB, and Doritos?

**Yay! New Chapter! This one has some crazy stuff towards the end **** I hope you like it. This is a long one, a reward for all of you guys!**

**Alice's P.O.V**

" HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEE" I heard Edward call from his room. I was texting Jasper and this little pain in the neck called Edward wouldn't leave me alone.

"What do you want?" I yelled back. My phone lit up and I quickly read the new text message.. It read: _Oh I know somebody my type too."_ I looked back at the other text messages and reread the one where Jasper had described his type. He said it was someone that was, "_funny, sweet, adorable, bouncy, graceful and hyper."_ I could tell that the bouncy and hyper part was me, because apparently my friends always described me as a bubbly person. I guess they were right because I was usually dancing or jumping around. I tend to get very excited easily. Emmett always said that it was because my tiny body couldn't hold in all the excitement and I had to release it. He was so mean but I still loved him. He was like a little teddy bear that was quite large. But I still wasn't completely convinced that I fit all of Jasper's type. Was I really funny, sweet, adorable and graceful?

"My anniversary is coming up in a couple of days with Bella. I. Need. Help," Edward's voice broke into my thoughts. I looked up and saw him in my room standing right in front of me. I guess he walked in while I was in my little train of thought. I quickly texted Jasper back because Edward needed girl help and I had to make sure Bella had a great anniversary.

"One sec," I said as I typed, "_Oh great. Sorry Jasper but Edward is calling me, something about his anniversary with Bella…Gotta go bye,'_ and hit sent. I felt bad ditching on Jasper but my brother needed me and I needed Bella to be happy with my brother. My phone flashed as a new message came saying, "_Bye."_ I felt like there was no need to reply to bye, so I tossed my phone on my bed and bounced up near Edward and said, "Kay. Now we have an anniversary to plan," as I smiled and Edward looked relieved.

"So anyways Edward, we have to make this the BEST anniversary ever. It's been a month for you two, and the one month-anniversary has to prove that you love her..So it would be best for you to tell her you love her. Do you love her?" I asked and explained.

"Of course," Edward said, nodding. "So do you have anything in mind?" he asked.

I daydreamed about the perfect anniversary for Edward and Bella. I pictured Edward in a tuxedo and Bella in a hot red dress. The room was red with balloons floating everywhere. There was a picture of Edward and Bella hanging on a wall with chocolate hearts all around them. There was a huge dining table with a three layer chocolate cake with flowers and hearts. On the side, the first layer read I and the second layer read LOVE and the third layer read YOU in red frosting. Then Edward would give her some beautiful roses and kiss her softly as Bella flushed and went crazy about how beautiful everything was. She had tears welling in her eyes of happiness as Edward gave her a ring that showed his love, as she placed it on her finger and never took it off.

"Hello?" Edward asked, ruining my daydream.

"Huh?" I asked, in surprise.

"Any ideas?" Edward repeated.

I had to try and make my little fantasy a bit more realistic because obviously, that couldn't happen.

I motioned at my bed meaning Edward to sit down. I grabbed a paper and a pen. I don't know why but I can't make any ideas without a paper and a pen. I grabbed a book to put my paper on it and sat down next to Edward.

"Okay so first we have to make sure everything is hidden from Bella. She can't know a thing about this. It's the element of surprise. Lie to her; tell her you're going to a movie or something and then Walla! Her expression will be priceless. She will love it," I assured Edward. He nodded.

"So we have to work with what we have. So Edward, what are you capable of doing?" I asked.

"Well, uhh. I can play piano. I have money, so I can buy a beautiful gift for her. I can have you decorate everything," he said smiling. That's it, I thought. Edward CAN play piano, I remember. Perfect!

'_Edward can play piano. He can write a melody, or a song,' _I scribbled. Edward looked at what I had written and I felt him smile as well. "A song?" he asked.

"Yes. So you have to go write a song for Bella. Something she will love. Write about her, it will be PERFECT. And you can play it on the piano!" I explained, excitedly.

"Okay," he said, his face gleaming. "So, I guess I will write that after this little conference. But more specifically, what else can I do? Where can I have this anniversary party? And also what can I get her?" Edward asked.

I laughed, oh Edward! He always had so many questions. "Well for a gift, you can perform the song and maybe get her a sign of your love, a token like maybe a necklace so that she can wear it, showing her love. She is a deep, caring person so she will appreciate the song way more though. For the place, you should do it in the basement, and obviously, I can decorate it before-hand. You should purchase a cake and my food and then just rent '_Romeo and Juliet '_and her other favorite romance movies. Good?" I asked.

Edward beamed at me, happily. "Thanks so much Alice. Maybe you really are the love genius," he said as he hugged me. He let go and got up and as he headed out, he explained, "Going to write the song now. I will show you when I'm done," and I nodded happily back at him. I loved Edward. He was a kind brother and the cute combination to Bells. The door closed behind Edward. There was nothing to do as I stared around my room.

My room was large. The walls were painted hot pink, with my ALICE written in black on one of the walls. The ceiling and top parts of the walls were also painted black. One of the walls had a huge mirror and my bed was large too, and it had curtains around it with pink bed sheets and several throw pillows. I had a black jewelry holder in the shape of the Eiffel tower hanging on my wall. My closet was full of cute tee-shirts, cardigans, tank tops, skinny jeans, skirts, shorts, simple dresses, fancy dresses, and accessories. I had a little mini-glass dresser with my nail polish and hair brushes, where I got ready in the morning. I also had a desk with my laptop on it, and a little comfortable chair. Right across from my bed was my Plasma HD T.V with all my favorite movies recorded. There were bean bags in the corner of my room and a mini-fridge. I liked my room-I thought it was fashionable and cute, and I often designed outfits on a sketching pad near my bed. All my sketches were under my bed, waiting to be made.

I felt so bored and awake. Nothing to do, nothing to do. I grabbed a pencil and my sketchpad as I decided to sketch a new outfit. I drew a white and black striped tank top with a bow on the top. I added a black cardigan with ruffled sleeves on top of it. I sketched a skirt that was about a hand above the knees that had a plaid design in black and white. I paired it off with some black, leather flats with small bows on them. I also added some cute black gloves to it. As I finished sketching, I colored in my outfit and saw that it did look beautiful. I felt pleased with my work, wishing it were real. I autographed it at the bottom and then stared at it for a little longer, and then put it under my bed, along with all the other hidden famous outfits.

I looked at my clock, it was 10:15 P.M and I didn't feel sleepy one bit. What to do now? What to do? I grabbed my laptop and lay down on the computer, bored out of my mind. I signed onto AIM and checked who was online. I was happy to see that Rose was online and I messaged her.

**FashionQueenAlly[10:17 PM]:** Hey Rose! What's up guuuuuurlfriend?

I clicked on Google Chrome and went to my Facebook to see what was new. I had one new friend request and I saw it was from Jasper Hale. I clicked accept and went to his Facebook to check it out. I clicked on PHOTOS and saw that there was one album named Jasper. I clicked on it and looked at the pictures. The first picture was of him near a river, his blue eyes shining brightly as the sun shone on his beautiful messy blonde hair. I read the comments:

**Caitlyn Cooper: Sexy, Jasper. **

**Alicia Munroe: You're lookin good as usual Jas.**

**Tanya Denali: Hot pic Jas. Your eyes are so sweet xD**

**Melissa Roberts: Yeah Jas, wooooow, you look fine.**

**Summer Lynn: Summer likey this pic**

**Jasper Hale: Thanks guys!**

I felt furious reading these comments. I closed the window, disappointed at how many other girls adored Jasper. I felt so jealous.

**RosyRosalie[10:25 PM]: **Hey Ally! Nothing much, just got out of the shower. Sorry for the late response.

**FashionQueenAlly[10:26 PM]:** It's okay…So what are you doing?

**RosyRosalie[10:26 PM]:** Just chatting with you. I'm bored. I talked with Emmett earlier on the phone, and then hung with Jas for a bit. Hbu?

**FashionQueenAlly[10:27 PM]: **Awesome. Nothing either, I just talked with Edward for a bit. He's soooo obsessed with his little anniversary coming up xD.

**RosyRosalie[10:28 PM]:** Of course- he's Edward! Speaking of anniversaries, me and Emmett have been going out for nearly six months!

**FashionQueenAlly[10:30 PM]: **Of course, you guys have been going out since like forever. I feel so weird. I'm the only single one..

**RosyRosalie[10:31 PM]: **Hey it's okay! If you weren't single, then you couldn't flirt with my brother!

**FashionQueenAlly[10:32 PM]: **Haha what do you mean?

**RosyRosalie[10:33 PM]:** Ally, I see the way you two look at each other. You and Jasper would be the cutest, perfect couple EVER!

**FashionQueenAlly[10:33]:** You really think so?

**RosyRosalie[10:34 PM]:** Of course! Now that Caitlyn is out of the way, you have an easy chance! Plus, I bet he is going to ask you out soon.

**FashionQueenAlly[10:35 PM]:** Thanks Rose. For everything!

**RosyRosalie[10:36 PM]:** No problem! I owe you for helping Emmy ask me out! xD . Isn't it supercool how I'm dating your brother, Bella's dating your brother, and you might date my brother?

**FashionQueenAlly[10:37 PM]: **LOL Yeah, that is super awesome!

**RosyRosalie[10:38 PM]:** Mhm! Oh no! Ally I g2g my phone battery is dying! Bye!

**RosyRosalie has signed offline.**

I closed my computer and put it back on the desk. I wasn't sleepy yet so I put my iPod Touch in my iPhone and played some Taylor Swift songs and danced around my room. I became tired of dancing and went to go lay on my bed. I shut my eyes, as I fell asleep to _My Heart Will Go On___by Celine Dion.

********************************THE NEXT DAY***************************

I awakened to _Fall for You _by Secondhand Serenade. I glanced at the clock. It was 12:00PM as the sun shone brightly through one of the windows in my room. I got up and went to the bathroom.

I brushed my teeth thoroughly and headed in the shower. I took a nice, warm shower and headed out to the steamy windows. I grabbed my pink bathrobe and grabbed one of the towels and wiped the mirrors. I headed back into my room and dried my hair on a bath towel. I grabbed my hairdryer and sat on my chair next to the mirror as I dried my hair. Within minutes my hair was completely dry, and I headed to my closet to look for something to wear. I pulled on a purple shirt which was light on the top and dark on the bottom, along with some black skinny jeans. I combed my hair and ran downstairs to eat some breakfast.

My mom and dad were back from their vacation. They had left for California for a week and when I went downstairs, I was delighted to see them!

"Mom! Dad!"I called as I pulled them into an embrace. They smiled and asked how my week had been as I asked about their week in Cali. My dad, Carlisle, was a doctor and my mother, Esme, was a babysitter. My dad made a LOT of money and everybody loved my mom since she was all loving, so we were rich and respected here in Forks! I headed to the kitchen and made myself some cereal-Cocoa Pebbles. I quickly ate my cereal then headed upstairs to see what Em and Ed were up to. I knocked on Edward's door and heard him say "Come In". I went inside as Edward greeted me with a smile.

"I finished the song. Follow me," Edward said as we headed downstairs to the basement, where his piano lay. I grabbed a chair and sat on it while Edward started. The music started to play as a soft melody began. It became higher as Edward started to sing,

'_When I see that long brown hair,_

_And those chocolate brown eyes,_

_Your beauty starts to melt me,_

_And I realize how lucky, _

_I am to have yoooooooooooou'_ Edward sang in a melodic voice. I really loved the music, and Edward's singing made everything better. The music continued,

'_There is something special about you,_

_Something that makes me go crazy,_

_I'm crazy about you,_

_You make my heart spin,_

_I've never felt this way before,_

_What you do to me,_

_You make me feel,_

_In love._

_I'm in love with my Bella,_

_My beautiful little girl,_

_I love you and I'm so happy you're mine,_

_When that blush creeps on your face,_

_You make me go crazy,_

_You have majestic beauty,_

_Alllllllllll the tiiiiiiiiiime," _Edward sang as he played a few more notes and the song was over. He looked at me, his expression asking 'How was it?'

"That was great. She is going to love it," I stood up and started bouncing up and down and up and down.

"You think so?" he asked.

"Yeah," I reassured.

"Thanks so much Ally," he said as he hugged me again. I really loved his brotherly love.

"Let's go wake up Emmett," he said as we laughed and ran upstairs into Emmett's room. I opened the door and saw Emmett sleeping. "EMMETT WAKE UP," Edward yelled.

Emmett's eyes opened as he looked angry. "What, why?" he said in a sleepy voice.

"ROSALIE'S HERE," Edward teased as Emmett got upright in bed and Edward said, "just kidding."

"Haha very funny," Emmett said as he went to the bathroom to wake up. I looked outside Emmett's window and saw the rain tap against the glass. Well that was Forks for you! It would rain 24/7! What a lovely place to live, right?

"So what are we doing today?" Edward asked.

"Let's invite Bella, Rose and Jasper over," I suggested as I called them and invited them over.

Soon enough, everybody was here. I headed downstairs, with everybody following behind me. I looked at Jasper, and he was smiling. I smiled back.

"So what are we doing?" Emmett asked.

"We are just going to hang out," I stated. Everybody nodded. "So on boring, rainy days everybody stays indoors. This is going to be like an arcade. There will be music playing. So whoever wants to play ping pong, can go play ping pong. Whoever wants to play pool, can go play pool. Whoever wants to play a board game can go play a board game, and just do whatever, Kay?" I said as everybody nodded.

Emmett ran to go play pool against Rosalie, and Edward went to go play ping pong with Bella. Me and Jasper stood alone.

"I'm going to go get some snacks," I said as Jasper nodded and followed me.

"So it was fun texting you yesterday," Jasper said.

"Yeah, sorry I had to leave. My brother has love problems," I said, laughing as Jasper starting laughing too.

I went upstairs as me and Jasper started just talking. I headed to the kitchen. "So what snacks?" Jasper asked.

"Doritos," I said as I grabbed some Doritos from the top of the fridge.

"Yum. I love Doritos," Jasper said.

"Me too," I agreed. I grabbed the Pepsi from the fridge. "Wow, I am thirsty. You want some?" I asked as Jasper agreed. I grabbed some cups and poured some soda for me, and just as I was pouring soda for Jasper, the cup fell on the floor, as all the Soda spilled all over the floor.

I sighed loudly. This barely happened to me. I also had completely humiliated myself in front of Jasper. "Sorry, this usually never happens to me," I said grabbing a towel and leaning down to clean the floor. Jasper grabbed a towel too and started helping me wipe the floor. I looked up and saw Jasper staring at me. His face was inches away from me. I felt as if I was going to hyperventilate as Jasper moved his head closer to me. I turned my head as Jasper's lips slowly touched mine. I felt our lips touch and turn into a kiss. The kiss lasted about a minute and I felt myself feel disappointed as he pulled away.

**Thun thun thuuuuuuuuuuuun! I'm so evil, aren't I? Ending right at the KISS? Did you like the chapter? Did you love it? Don't be afraid to hit review! I liked it :D Thanks so much for the reviews keep it up people!**

**1 REVIEW=Update in 5 days.**

**1-2 REVIEWS=Update in 4 days.**

**3-4 REVIEWS=Update in 3 days.**

**5-8 REVIEWS=Update in 2 days.**

**8-12 REVIEWS=Update tomorrow.**

**12+REVIEWS=Update today by midnight!**

**Ily guys so much!**


	16. Monopoly&Kisses?

**Sorry I didn't update for so long! I accidentally had deleted this file and had to rewrite it. Hope you enjoy!**

**Alice P.O.V**

Jasper pulled his lips away from mine and I felt disappointed that it was over. I opened my eyes and saw him examining my expression, and I could read confusion in his face.

"Uhh sorry," he muttered under his breath. He was sorry for what, kissing me? Did he think I didn't enjoy it or something?

"It's fine," I said. "I don't mind at all," I said with double meaning behind my real message. I wonder if he understood I was trying to say, 'please kiss me again'.

"Great. If you didn't want to…I'm sorry. It's just, I wanted to do that for a really long time," he said as a smile curled on my lips. He just stated he had wanted to kiss me.

"Same here," I replied as he also chuckled. I grabbed another towel, and completely finished cleaning the floor, with Jasper's help. I grabbed the chips and a Pepsi liter with glasses. It was fairly heavy, and I realized I obviously couldn't take that down in one turn.

As if reading my mind, Jasper took the Pepsi liter and the glasses as we headed downstairs. We were welcomed by the sound of Emmett booming voice explaining how he wanted a rematch and Bella and Edward still playing ping pong with low conversation.

"Wow, you guys were up there for a fairly long time," Emmett commented as we ignored his comments and he continued playing pool.

"So what do we play?" Jasper asked. "How about Monocide?" Jasper said, laughing about my little jokes a couple of days back.

"Uhh..okay fine," I said.

"Ohhhh ohhh ohh I WANNA PLAY," Emmett exclaimed, heading towards us to play Monopoly.

"Emmy's just trying to forget that I beat him. Ha ha ha ha ha," Rose teased Emmett, coming after us as well.

"Edward, Bella. Monopoly. Here. Come," I stated as they came and we sat in a circle. I sat across from Jasper, with Emmett and Edward on both of my sides, sitting with their girlfriends.

"I call ship!" I said, referring to the ship piece.

"I call car," Emmett boomed, obviously. Emmett was really obsessed with cars.

"Fine, I will be the iron," Jasper stated.

"Shoe," Rosalie called.

"Horse-dog thing," Bella called.

"Upside down garbage can," Edward said.

"It's not an upside down garbage can, it's a thimble," I corrected as everyone erupted in laughter at Edward's silly mistake.

"Whatever," Edward said flatly. Jasper handed us our money, as he explained that he was the banker and he was in charge of everything. We rolled for turns. Jasper got the highest and was first, I was second, Bella was third, Rose was fourth, Emmett was fifth, and Edward was last.

Jasper rolled snake eyes as he moved his iron to Community Chest. I picked up the card and read it, "_Get out of Jail free card,"_ I stated boringly, as I threw the card at him, and he pretended like he was hurt.

"Yay my turn!" I exclaimed, as I rolled a six and a five, landing on Saint Charles Place. It was pink, so obviously I was going to buy it.

"I want to buy it," I stated, handing Jasper the proper amount of money as he gave me my property.

"Wow, I bet Alice only bought it since it was pink," Edward joked as everybody laughed. I pretended like that wasn't the reason and laughed it off, when really, I knew it was.

*****3 HOURS LATER*****

Finally Monopoly was over! Jasper had won. I was in second place, Bella in third, Rose in fourth, Edward in fifth and Emmett had lost.

"You guys suck," Emmett stated again as we laughed at Emmett commenting on how he was the one who sucked at children's board games.

"What time is it?" Emmett asked.

"4:30," I said, glancing at my clock.

"Rose, we have to go, or we will be late," Emmett said to Rose as she nodded.

"Go where?" we all asked in unison.

"We have a reservation at a restaurant at our date at 5:30, and the restaurant is far, so we have to go," Emmett explained.

"Oh, and Bella and I have to go to the movies. We bought tickets to go see that new movie, _Inception,"_ Edward stated. Wow, so they were all leaving.

Bella, Edward, Emmett, and Rose stood up as they left. We said our goodbyes and they headed out. It was just Jasper and I. What were we going to do now?

**Jasper's P.O.V**

Bella, Edward, Emmett and Rose left, and Alice and I and Alice were the only ones left in the basement. Now what? I was always tempted to ask her out when I was alone with her, and I wasn't sure if I could refrain from doing so before her party.

"Now what?" Alice asked, as if reading my mind.

"Want to go for a walk?" I suggested, as she nodded. We went upstairs and then realized it was raining. Alice grabbed a large umbrella that would fit the both of us, as we opened the door, huddled under the umbrella and slowly walked.

I was quite happy the others weren't here, because now I could ask Alice some things that had been clouding my mind up earlier.

"Alice, do you like me?" I blurted out.

She looked at me as if in shock, and then replied, "In what sense?"

She was faced towards me, and we had stopped walking. "In this sense," I said, as I pulled in closer to her and lightly kissed her on the lips. I was even surprised at what I had done.

"Then, yes," she said, bravely. She had just explained that she had liked me.

"Enough to, go out with me?" I asked, realizing I had messed up with the surprise birthday idea.

"Are you asking me out?" she asked, a smile running through her lips.

"Yes," I replied calmly.

"Sure," she replied as I smiled widely. She had said yes to me! That meant that we could be a couple. I had never felt so happy in asking a girl out before.

"I will pick you up tomorrow," I said as she nodded cheerfully.

"So you won't mind?" I asked.

"Mind what?"

"If I kissed you, like earlier," I explained.

"Of course not," she replied as I leaned in next to her, and pressed my lips against hers for about a minute.

"Thanks," I said, smiling.

"Sure, no problem," she said, chuckling as well.

We walked hand in hand, across the street. Me and Alice, as a couple.

**Did you like it? Did you like it? Did you love it? I hope you did!**

**I just couldn't help myself **

**REVIEW for more. I will update the day after I get at least 10 reviews! :D**


	17. Kissing in the Rain, Threats, & Ditched

**Hey, I know I finally updated. Kay, don't want a lot of writing before the chapter, but thanks for the reviews, I hope you like this one. Sorry, it contains like a curse or two, but nothing extreme. I love you guys, hope you love this chappy.**

**Alice P.O.V**

Hand in hand, Jasper and I walked back to the house. In the other hand, Jasper was holding the umbrella that covered us both. Today was a perfect day with my boyfriend, Jasper. **My** boyfriend, Jasper. I couldn't get enough of that title, and I always felt excited knowing we were officially a couple now. I couldn't believe he actually asked me out, yet I was happy believing he had.

I stared at the floor, as drops of water hit it and the wind picked up. I heard the wind whistling in my ears. Suddenly Jasper let go of my hand and I looked up to see why. He was trying his hardest to grasp the umbrella as the wind was blowing it away. The wind turned the umbrella upside down, breaking it as it flew from Jasper's hands.

Jasper looked over at me and said, "Sorry," as I felt myself smile at the image of Jasper fighting the umbrella to stay. Jasper realized that I wasn't or sad for the death of my umbrella.

Hard raindrops fell on our heads, making tapping noises. I looked up and realized we had arrived at my house, and secretly felt sad because I didn't want to have to end the moment.

I turned around, my back facing the house as Jasper stood in front of me. My hair was damp, as were my clothes and Jasper's. This looked like a movie scene, us standing in front of each-other with the rain falling down on us. I always wanted to experience a kiss in the rain. Jasper, as if reading my mind, slowly leaned in toward me, his face right in front of mine. He tilted his head as his lips met mine in a slow kiss. Our lips intertwined, and I felt Jaspers arms wrap around my back, and in response I wrapped my arms around his neck. The kiss lasted about a minute and a half as we let go.

"Goodbye," Jasper said in a calm voice, as I ran up the stairs of my house, and opened the door. I turned around, and saw Jasper still standing in the pouring rain as I mouthed 'Bye' to him and pulled the key, entering my house. Jasper turned around in the direction of his house, and left too.

"Wet much?", my mother Esme asked, chuckling.

"I was on a walk," I replied.

"With Jasper?" she asked as I nodded in response. "You and him, are you a couple?" she asked.

"Now…yes," I said, excited as I saw Esme smile back too.

"You go girl!" Esme said, as we both started laughing again. I loved my parents, Esme was just so loving towards us, and the perfect, sweet mother. She felt like the sister I never had at times.

"Mom, I have to go and wash myself with clean water," I said, chuckling as she laughed and nodded, heading back into the kitchen.

I ran upstairs and into my room as I rummaged through the closet for a bathrobe. I grabbed the pink one and my pink towel and lotions as I headed to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror at my reflection, and saw a very damp Alice in the mirror. I was a mess, but an attractive mess. However, being attractive and feeling attractive were two different things and a shower would fix the feeling attractive part.

I undressed myself and stood in the tub, and turned on the water. I let the warm water relax and clean me with a bar of soap. I shampooed my hair twice, and then conditioned it. When I was finally done, I dried myself quickly with a towel and pulled on my bathrobe. I grabbed my scented lotion and applied it all over my arms and legs. Opening the drawers, I clutched the hairdryer, plugged it in and dried my hair. Finally dry, I ran into my room and locked the door, and looked in my closet for a decent pair of clothes.

Finally satisfied with a pink tee shirt and sweat pants (which I basically liked to call HOME clothes), I pulled the bathrobe off and pulled the home clothes on. I went downstairs to eat dinner and saw that Emmett and Edward were finally back from their little dates.

I pulled one of the chairs in the dining table out, sitting opposite from Edward and Emmett. My dad, Carlisle, was on the sofa examining some blood samples of a girl whose blood test he took today. Mom was still cooking dinner.

"Mom what's for dinner?" I asked. I was hungrier than usual because I had skipped lunch. I didn't eat much but one pizza still made a big difference in my hunger level.

"Since you're brother Emmett has a craving for sandwiches, he picked up some Italian bread, cheese, tuna and vegetables on his way home from his little date. He commanded me to make in 'At Home Subway Meal' to see 'How good of a cook I am',"

I laughed at Emmett's little clever yet really dumb way to make mom make him sandwiches. I was up for Subway though, but not a whole foot-long, I didn't have **that** much of an appetite.

"Wow," I said, in between laughs. "So how did you're little dates go?"

"Our late lunch, was great. Except we barely ate since Rosalie said she didn't want to gain weight," Emmett stated as I started laughing loudly. Poor Emmett, he could just cancel out all their food dates because of Rose.

"_Inception_ was amazing. But seeing it with Bella, was way more amazing," Edward said in a dreamy voice. Awe, Edward really loved Bella. I had seen him in several relationships before, and in most of them he was barely content. Bella had him wrapped around her little finger, I bet if she told him they should go sky diving together, he would totally do it because of Bella. But still, Edward was a real charmer. It was funny, yet adorable.

"Bella is so amazing. I love her so much. Her chocolate eyes are to dive into and she's so beautiful. I wish I could marry her," Emmett said, imitating Edward. That made me start cracking up, and I saw Carlisle smiling and even Esme trying to hold back a laugh as Edward looked a bit glum.

"Oh look at me, I'm Emmett. Imma beat you up. Imma scream and punch you because I'm so bad and muscular. Haha I think I'm so funny," Edward said in his little 'Emmett voice' and that made me laugh more at Edward's poor, yet funny imitations.

"That's my brother," Emmett stated in between laughs.

"Okay, enough imitations, dinner's ready. Carlisle, drop the blood and come for dinner," Esme called as dad came, washed his hands and sat down in the dinner table. Mom brought the dinner plates with a sandwich that looked exactly like a replica of the one's at Subway.

"Two days until my birthday," I thought aloud. "Three day's until Edward's anniversary. And one day till my date," I stated loudly, waiting to see the reaction of my brother's.

"Date?" Emmett asked, his mouth full of tuna, cucumbers, onions, and lettuce.

"Yeah, date?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, date. My date with Jasper," I said, looking at their faces of shock and disbelief.

"You got a date with Jasper?" They asked in unison as I nodded.

Emmett high-fived me and gave me a congratulations. Edward laughed and nodded, seconding Emmett's congratulations. That was exactly the kind of reaction that I hoped for. I was glad that everyone was okay and actually pleased about my date with Jasper. I know I was.

I grabbed the Subway replica sandwich with both of my hands and chewed it slowly. It tasted really appetizing and I continued taking small bites. Emmett on the other hand had the whole sandwich in his mouth and was crunching on it loudly. Edward, Carlisle, and Esme all ate like normal human beings. As we ate, Emmett and Edward told us more about their day today as I added onto the conversation. I really truly loved my family, and when we ate in the dinner table, I always had a great time and I felt like I was in a movie scene. Soon enough, everybody was done eating dinner and I helped Esme put the plates in the dishwasher. I liked helping my mom. Since I was the only daughter they had, I felt it was a responsibility to help my parents and make them proud of me..

I headed upstairs to my room when I was done helping Esme. I signed on my laptop on AIM, when I got a new instant message.

**TanyaSoAmazingx3:** Hey chica, whats up?

Why was Tanya messaging me? Tanya was a friend of Rosalie's who I thought had despised me and vice versa. She had gone to Junior High school with me and then moved away. Coincidentally, Rosalie had gone on vacation to Italy about four years ago and had seen Tanya, a now twenty-two year old strawberry-blonde haired girl with brown eyes and a rather nasally voice. She was sort-of obsessed with Edward when we had all met her again, and Edward was crushing over Bella and had not liked the attention Tanya was giving him. Tanya hadn't visited America in about a month now, and when she had, she was also trying to isolate Rose from Bella and I, yet acting polite at the same time. I **never** spoke to her on AIM or anything because she was always obsessed over thinking she was Rosalie's best friend.

Not knowing what to write I simply stuck with:

**FashionQueenAlly:** Nothing much, sitting home, dying of boredom. How about you?

**TanyaSoAmazingx3:** Just texting Rose.

There she goes again. I knew where this was heading but I wanted to not end up in an argument.

**FashionQueenAlly:** Oh nice, I see you and Rose still talk. That's really good for you.

**TanyaSoAmazingx3:** Yeah totally! I love Rose so much, sucks that we are so isolated from each other. We are both dying to see each other. I mean how long can I go without seeing my best friend?

Yeah, she really was obsessed with Rose.

**FashionQueenAlly: **Yeah, I know what you mean. I love Rosalie a lot as well, and so does Bella. So happy I live next door to both of them, it's like a dream come true, living next door to my best friends forever.

**TanyaSoAmazingx3:** I see you care a lot about Rose. I wonder why though. Like don't you wonder if she feels the same about you?

**FashionQueenAlly:** Of-course she does. I mean, why else would we be best friends?

**TanyaSoAmazingx3:** Does Rose talk about me behind my back?

That question shocked me a little bit. Why would she ask that?

**FashionQueenAlly:** Nope, absolutely not. Rose is not that like that.

**TanyaSoAmazingx3:** She is towards some people.

**FashionQueenAlly:** Like who?

**TanyaSoAmazingx3:** You tell me. If someone calls you an annoying, hyper, immature, ugly girl with a bad haircut that tries to be a little pixie, wouldn't that prove that she is like that?

The sentence 'Oh no she didn't' rung through my mind. I had enough of being nice to this little bitch.

**FashionQueenAlly:** Yeah that would be, if she had said it. But I mean, I can also call you a Barbie Doll. I mean, with fake hair and fake boobs, wouldn't that be classified as a Barbie? Oh, but I wish you had the voice of a Barbie doll too, because you're nasally voice can get quite annoying. Oh and mind what I said, I mean I didn't say it, Rosalie did.

**TanyaSoAmazingx3:** Listen bitch, I was trying to be nice, telling you what kind of a person Rosalie is and instead you decide to insult me? All I'm saying is that Rosalie isn't really you're best friend, she pretends to be, then laughs about you with me later on. She's my best friend, face the facts pixie girl.

I felt so angry at what Tanya's lies had said. She really expected me to believe this? Wait till I gave her a piece of my mind.

**FashionQueenAlly: **Desperate much? Why don't you find your own best friends and leave me and mine alone! You can lie all you want, I don't really care. I can take a side serving of lies, but watch out before you lose all your dignity.

**TanyaSoAmazingx3:** I don't like when people call me pathetic. I was trying to be nice to you, and now I see that you are just a little bitch who thinks she is best friends with **my** best friend. Well, even if she really is your best friend, I can make her hate you.

**FashionQueenAlly: **I'd like to see you try.

**TanyaSoAmazingx3: **I think Rose would be pretty mad at you if you emailed her Junior High School yearbook to everybody in her High School now, wouldn't she?

Rosalie **hated** her Junior High School picture. She would murder anybody if anyone else saw it. In Junior High, Rosalie wasn't really popular. She had worn glasses and braces and spent most time behind the books. Now, she was one of the most popular girls in the school, wore contacts instead of glasses, and had perfect teeth due to her old braces. I didn't get where Tanya was going with this. Why would I email those pics to anyone?

**FashionQueenAlly: **I'm not catching on. I wouldn't do that.

**TanyaSoAmazingx3: **You don't have to. Maybe I can send an email from an anonymous account, scan the pics and send them to everybody she knows, and blame all of this on you. Create fake conversations and everything. She would believe me, and you two will go from Best Friends to rivals. And who would she become closer with? That's right. Me, the innocent one who I can make it seem like **you **sent these threatening messages to. Well now, I have to get to work and make my plan work. Kay bye. I love you, haha.

**TanyaSoAmazingx3 has signed offline.**

Finally all the details of Tanya's plan flooded into my brain. Her plan was good, but I mean, I had this conversation right here. I copied and pasted all of the convo into Microsoft word, and saved it, immediately printing copies. I didn't sign off of AIM, and merely put my laptop on hibernation, the convo still fully open on AIM.

The copies in my hand, I headed to Emmett and Edward's rooms to tell them about what had happened. They weren't there. Where could they be at this hour? I ran down the stairs and asked Esme, who said they had gone out somewhere. I ran back upstairs, changed into some black skinny jeans and a studded pink shirt. I quickly put some eyeliner on, brushed my hair, grabbed my phone and keys, and ran down the stairs towards Rosalie's house, the copies still in my hand. The rain had stopped thankfully.

Within seconds I was in front of Rosalie's house. I rang the doorbell and stared at the floor. I looked up when I heard the door open and was greeted by pair of green eyes and messy bronze hair.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" I thought aloud. What could Edward possibly be doing in Rosalie's house? Edward looked at me, in shock, and he looked a bit scared. I was confused by his reaction and appearance, as I pushed through Edward to see Emmett, Bella, Rosalie, and Jasper sitting on Rosalie's couch, talking.

Why was everybody here, except for me? Were they having some sort-of party without me? How come I wasn't invited? Tons of thoughts flooded through my brain. I ran outside, really angry and devastated at what I had seen. I ran home, not turning back when I heard everyone calling my name. I ran inside my house, slammed the door and ran upstairs, ignoring my mother's 'Alice what's wrong?'. Stepping into my room, I angrily slammed the door behind me and jumped onto my bed, still confused, angry, and upset.

What if everything Tanya had actually said was true?

**I hoped you liked the chapter, It was kind of long. Sorry if the last chapter sucked, I didn't know what to write. Please review, and I will update ASAP, the day after I get at least ten reviews. I don't know what happened in the last chapter, I only got 9. I'm still really thankful I got that much, but I normally get around 13-15 or so. It's still great, I hope you guys are still reading because I'm still writing. Sorry if I sound annoying, I just like to know if people are reading my stories or not. THANKS SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED, I LOVE YOU GUYS WITH ALL MY HEART. Please R and R as everyone else says! Kthnx a lot, I love you all.**


	18. UPDATE

Oh my goodness guys I totally forgot to update this story along with a couple of the others.

I just logged on this site after a **long** time, and I even forgot how to navigate around it haha.

But I'm back OFFICIALLY. I'm so sorry that I never updated and I hope you guys haven't forgotten about me or this story.

Don't worry, I'm going to write a chapter ASAP and hopefully have one uploaded before the end of this weekend.

I'll get back to posting regularly if you guys still like my story. Once again, I'm so sorry that I disappeared on you.

It won't happen again, I promise.

I love you all, and I appreciate every single review you've left. Thank you guys so much, you're all lovely!

So have any of you seen Breaking Dawn part 1 yet? Ahhhh! Okay bye bye! I hope to write soon.

Much love!


End file.
